


Et au soleil levant...

by DesespairQueen



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesespairQueen/pseuds/DesespairQueen
Summary: Quand des choses au Japon change la vie d'un certain Harry Potter, est-ce pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? En tout cas, il est clair que le survivant va devoir apprendre une nouvelle langue... Entre autres choses !Bien sûr, les œuvres originales appartiennent à leurs auteurs, je ne fais que m'amuser !
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
> Oui, une autre fic alors que la première n'est pas terminée.  
> Je me permets de vous rassurer, celle-ci aura des mises à jour aléatoire, je veux terminer ma première fic avant de me tourner complètement vers celle-ci ou une autre.  
> Bonne lecture à vous tout de même !

Qui ne connaissait pas Ryûichi Asami ?  
Homme d’affaires célèbre dans tout le Japon, ce grand mâle aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux dorés en avait surpris plus d’un par sa présence charismatique et son pouvoir toujours plus grandissant sur l’archipel nippon. Son influence s’étendait même au-delà de ses terres comme sous sa surface policée, Asami était en réalité à la tête de la plus grande branche de la mafia japonaise. Trafic d’armes, de drogues, d’organes, rien n’est trop horrible pour cet être humain qui n’hésitait pas à abattre le moindre des ennemis qui se dressaient sur son chemin. La pitié n’était pas dans son vocabulaire, il ne laissait vivre que si cela lui assurait des bons dividendes à la fin de la journée. Il ne savait s’arrêter de travailler, négocier, se repaître de la décadence de ses ennemis le rendaient heureux.  
Il y avait cependant une autre chose qui le rendait heureux. Ou plutôt une personne. Akihito Takaba était un jeune homme rebelle. Photographe en freelance, le gamin décoloré passait le plus clair de son temps à se retrouver dans des ennuis plus gros que lui. Leur rencontre n’avait rien d’une rencontre à l’eau de rose. Chloroforme, cordes, possession physique brutale mais satisfaisante. Au début, Asami avait simplement voulu donner quelques bonnes leçons à Akihito qui gardait cette fâcheuse habitude de mettre son nez dans ses affaires de gangster. Et quand, il ne saurait le dire lui-même, c’était devenu plus. Il ne pouvait plus compter les fois où il avait sauvé le plus jeune et combien de fois il l’avait puni de s’être mis dans une catastrophe telle qu’il aurait pu perdre son empire.  
Heureusement, Asami était loin d’être un idiot doublé d’un incapable. Son empire se portait à merveilles, toujours plus florissant. La nuit était belle, il allait tuer quelques crétins qui avaient voulu vendre de la drogue sur son territoire. Accompagné de son fidèle bras droit Kei Kirishima, il s’apprêtait à sortir du Sion, son club privé le plus connu, le plus huppé de la ville. C’était ainsi qu’il blanchissait l’argent de ses trafics illégaux, dans un grand nombre de clubs et boîtes dispersées sur le territoire. Il attrapa son téléphone portable, lança un appel alors que son secrétaire l’aidait à enfiler son manteau. Il tomba sur une messagerie, fronça les sourcils. Il recomposa le numéro, toujours la même non réponse.  
-Kirishima, où est Akihito ?  
-Je vais demander immédiatement sa position à ses gardes.  
Le secrétaire suivit son employeur à travers les couloirs tout en essayant de se renseigner. Suoh, le garde du corps principal d’Asami les rejoignit. Une fois dans le hall, Kirishima annonça d’une voix gênée et agacée à la fois.  
-Les gardes ont perdu Takaba-san, Asami-sama.  
Asami n’en était pas très surpris. Il se demanda juste vaguement ce que faisait son jeune amant tout en montant dans sa limousine direction le lieu de rencontre avec ces gens qui osaient venir sur son territoire. Tokyo était à lui depuis longtemps, il n’en donnerait de morceau à personne. Il alluma une de ses précieuses cigarettes, souffla sa fumée en contemplant le paysage par la vitre tintée. Son arme était déjà prête, son Berreta était une prolongation de son bras, assez souvent. Il fallait dire que l’on pensait souvent à le défier ces derniers temps. Paraissait-il se ramollir parce qu’Akihito pouvait plus ou moins faire comme bon lui semblait ? Si c’était ce que pensait ses ennemis, ils étaient encore plus stupides qu’il ne l’imaginait de prime abord.  
Comme souvent, la rencontre se faisait dans une zone désaffectée, qui s’écroulait sur elle-même au fil du temps. Asami descendit de la limousine, ses hommes étaient là, prêts à l’action. Cependant, un mauvais pressentiment commençait à monter en lui. Et il avait appris à faire confiance à son instinct. Il ne porta pourtant pas la main à son arme alors que le chef de l’autre gang se montrait avec un large sourire.  
-Asami-san.  
-Dogho-san. Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous. Voulez-vous récupérer votre fils ?  
Asami sourit en voyant l’irritation peindre les traits de son adversaire. Il n’avait pas le niveau. Il ne pouvait pas l’avoir. Alors pourquoi cette inquiétude sourde ? Akihito aurait encore réussi à se faire kidnapper ? Allait-il devoir le tenir en laisse ?  
-J’ai quelque chose à vous montrer, Asami-san. Je suis sûr que vous me remercierez.  
Des spots s’allumèrent, firent plisser les yeux à Asami. Kirishima se rapprocha de lui, tout comme Suoh. Face à eux, un écran de projection encore blanc. Mais des images finirent par s’y afficher. Pendant quelques secondes, Asami pensa que ses sens lui jouaient des tours. Pour savoir que non. Fei Long, son collaborateur chinois des Triades avec son amant. Nus. Dans une activité qu’Akihito ne devrait avoir qu’avec lui. Les cris de plaisir étaient sonores, Fei Long n’avait aucun mal à faire sortir ces bruits du jeune blond. Kirishima était blême, il reconnaissait l’hôtel, il envoya les gardes du photographe là-bas.  
-J’ai découvert par hasard qu’ils devaient se voir. Pas étonnant que le marché chinois soit si proche de vous, Asami-san.  
Et ça éclata de rire. Asami, les traits froids, comme depuis le début, attendit qu’ils terminent, loin de se sentir humilié. Trahi oui, l’humiliation était par contre une émotion qu’il ne ressentait pas.  
-Merci pour ce renseignement, Dogho-san. Voici votre récompense.  
Asami sortit son Berreta de son holster et le braqua vers le fils. La détonation fut aussi sonore que les cris de plaisir, des morceaux de cervelle volèrent sur les deux autres dealers qui hurlèrent de peur. La fusillade commença, dans l’aveuglement causé par les lumières, Asami ne vit pas le pistolet tourné vers lui, dans un angle qui ne pourrait le rater. Son corps tomba en arrière, les connexions semblèrent s’interrompre alors que son regard trouvait le ciel étoilé. En fait, peut-être se sentait-il un peu humilié mais il n’avait surtout jamais ressenti une telle douleur. Il avait été conscient d’être tombé amoureux de ce sale gamin. C’était bien pour cela que même la mort ne pouvait faire aussi mal. Il sentit qu’on le saisissait, ses hommes en avaient terminé.  
-Asami-sama ! Restez avec moi ! Asami-sama !  
Pauvre Kirishima, pensa le yakuza en chef alors que l’inconscience le happait. Les prochains jours allaient lui paraître bien longs.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonjour !  
> Comme dit, mise à jour aléatoire ! Le chapitre est prêt, donc je me permets pour une fois de le mettre quand je veux.  
> Pour ceux qui serait étonné par l'attitude d'Harry, je rappelle qu'il est encore en état de choc et en état de choc, on prend des décisions parfois très surprenantes. Normal que quelqu'un en profite.  
> S'il y a des fautes, toutes mes excuses.   
> En souhaitant que ça vous plaise !  
> PS : le chapitre 2 est quasiment fini mais là, il faudra attendre un peu plus longtemps !

Harry Potter regardait la demeure des Dursley, sa famille, d’un œil critique. Il allait encore devoir peindre la barrière, tailler les rosiers, élaguer le platane, ramasser les feuilles. Les volets avaient eux aussi besoin d’un bon coup de peinture. Et rien qu’avec tout ce qu’il venait d’énumérer dans son esprit, il en avait une bonne semaine à supporter le soleil du plomb des grandes vacances scolaires. Et encore, ça c’était s’il ne faisait que ses tâches mais il savait bien qu’il y aurait bien plus à accomplir. Le ménage, la cuisine, le repassage. Tout allait lui tomber sur les épaules. Et le pire, c’était qu’il savait que toutes ces foutues tâches ne pourrait pas l’aider à dormir d’un sommeil de plomb. A peine fermait-il les yeux qu’il voyait encore Cédric Diggory, un camarade Poufsouffle - une des quatre maisons de son école -, mourir sous ses yeux. Il s’imaginait sans mal à sa place et un mantra ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit traumatisé. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Et encore moins pour le monde qu’il venait de quitter encore une fois.  
Parce que Harry Potter était un sorcier, revenant de son école de magie aussi pensionnat, Poudlard. Et les autres sorciers, après ce magnifique tournoi – sentez l’ironie – des Trois Sorciers, une compétition entre trois écoles magiques pour… Eh bien pour savoir laquelle enseignait mieux la magie sûrement… Un tournoi qui avait donc été un vrai fiasco parce que Voldemort, le mage noir qui tentait de s’emparer du monde magique anglais, l’avait fait enlever pour user de son sang dans un rituel. Harry serra encore son bras, ce même bras tailladé pour récupérer ce sang si précieux. Il en avait marre de tout ça parce qu’en revenant à l’école, on avait refusé de le croire. Enfin si, Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard l’avait cru, probablement parce que l’homme attendait depuis des années ce grand retour. Mais le reste de ces gens. Rien. Nada.   
-Garçon !  
Harry sursauta presque, levant ses yeux vert émeraude vers son oncle qui lui semblait bien nerveux depuis qu’il était venu le chercher à la gare de King’s Cross. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi, personne ne l’avait menacé. Pas même Sirius Black, le parrain d’Harry qui avait disparu après l’annonce du retour de Voldemort, sur les ordres du vieux directeur. Laissant Harry avec sa peur latente, son envie de fuir. Et son incroyable sensation d’abandon.   
-Entre, il y a quelqu’un qui veut te parler là-dedans !  
Vernon Dursley ouvrit la porte de la maison sans douceur, donnant presque l’impression qu’il allait détruire la poignée. Harry entra à contrecœur en soulevant sa valise trop lourde pour lui. Il la laissa dans le vestibule, apercevant un colosse près de l’entrée du salon qui l’observait de façon illisible. Harry n’avait jamais vu cet homme et il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu’il faisait là. Celui-ci lui fit signe d’avancer alors qu’il allait le saluer et Harry obéit. Après tout, s’il allait avoir des problèmes, autant plonger dedans à deux pieds. Il se retrouva donc dans ce salon aussi honni que le reste de la maison, son nez nota une odeur de cigarettes. Pour la faire partir, il allait trimer.  
-Bonjour, monsieur Potter.  
Harry se tourna vers un autre homme à la voix profonde, avec un accent. Il écarquilla de surprise en apercevant des yeux d’or, le genre qu’on ne trouverait normalement que dans le monde magique. Il n’avait pas sa baguette sur lui comme il lui était interdit d’utiliser la magie hors de l’école jusqu’à sa majorité. Il se sentit comme happé, secoué. Il lui fallut bien quelques secondes pour réussir à sortir du choc pour répondre.  
-Bonjour monsieur. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes et comment vous me connaissez ?  
L’accent indiquait forcément un étranger. Et même les traits de l’homme. Un autre inconnu débarqua de la cuisine et servit du thé à celui avec lequel il discutait, du moins si cela ressemblait à une discussion.   
-Je suis Asami Ryuichi, voici Kirishima Kei mon secrétaire et derrière toi, Suoh Kazumi, mon garde du corps principal.   
Harry hocha la tête pour faire savoir qu’il avait saisi alors que le secrétaire l’invitait à s’asseoir dans le canapé. Il tourna la tête pour s’apercevoir que son oncle n’était pas présent. Fait étonnant, Vernon Dursley n’était pas le genre de personne à être effacé dans sa propre maison. Il accepta tout de même de s’asseoir. Même s’il le voulait, il ne pourrait prévenir aucun sorcier censé le protéger. Il remercia pour le thé, revint à son interlocuteur. Le secrétaire alla se poster derrière son employeur.  
-Enchanté.   
-Tu ne risques rien.   
Asami ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux une fois, il apprenait à sa façon à connaître l’adolescent en face de lui. Il avait lu des livres sur lui mais il découvrait que ceux-ci n’étaient qu’un tissu de mensonges. De quoi bien l’irriter parce qu’il avait pensé être bien mieux armé pour ce qu’il allait advenir. Harry osa boire une gorgée du thé, le trouva vraiment bon, bien que différent de ce qu’il avait pu consommer auparavant. Il ne croyait pas l’homme mais il faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.   
-Je te connais pour une excellente raison mais cette raison risque de te faire peur.   
-Je crois qu’après ma fin d’année scolaire, vous ne pourrez pas faire pire.  
Harry exagérait à peine, nota qu’Asami plissait le regard face à cette affirmation. Il but encore pour se donner contenance, attendant la suite.   
-Il se trouve que tu es mon âme-sœur.  
Et Harry s’étouffa avec sa gorgée.

______

Le réveil avait été difficile. Plus d’une fois, il avait eu l’impression de brûler et de se liquéfier. Plusieurs fois, il avait voulu que cela s’arrête. Qu’il se réveille ou qu’il meure mais que cette ambivalence cesse. Cette douleur qui semblait même lui refaire les os. Quand Asami Ryuichi rouvrit les yeux sur le monde, il faisait nuit. Il tendit l’oreille mais n’entendit aucun goutte-à-goutte d’une perfusion, aucun encéphalogramme. Pourtant, il avait l’air d’être dans un hôpital. Il essaya de se redresser mais la douleur vive qui émana de son torse le figea. Il grogna et se laissa aller contre l’oreiller alors que les souvenirs de la fusillade lui revenaient. La trahison. Il avait besoin de parler à Kirishima, que son secrétaire coupe tous liens avec Fei Long et Takaba. Pas question de les revoir de sitôt où il les tuerait. Il tourna quand la porte s’ouvrit, un homme entra habillé… en robe ? Avait-il des hallucinations ? Il s’inclina suivi par Kirishima qui se précipita vers lui ensuite.  
-Asami-sama, enfin. Je vous promets de tout vous expliquer, veuillez vous laisser faire, je vous prie.  
Asami manqua de lever un sourcil face à cette déclaration alors que l’inconnu sortit un bâton et le pointa vers lui en marmonnant des choses. Cela faisait de la lumière et le yakuza pensa encore que la morphine, s’il en avait eu, avait définitivement mis son esprit en déroute. L’homme assura enfin qu’il était mieux et que la douleur dans son torse disparaîtrait quand il aurait trouvé son âme sœur. Qu’il serait bon qu’il prenne des potions antidouleurs jusque là. Puis ça s’inclina à nouveau avant de sortir de la pièce. Kirishima prit la chaise à côté du lit et toussota.  
-Asami-sama. C’est… L’explication va être vraiment longue. Mais je vous jure que je vous dis la vérité telle que je la connais.  
-Je t’écoute, Kirishima.  
Asami grimaça un peu, sa voix était enrouée à cause de sa longue phase de sommeil. Mais il pouvait écouter. Son secrétaire lui expliqua alors qu’il avait quasiment été touché au cœur au moment de la fusillade et que quand ils avaient voulu l’évacuer, son muscle cardiaque s’était arrêté. Suoh, son garde du corps avait su le faire repartir et c’était là que tout avait changé. Il se serait entouré d’une lumière dorée et aurait commencé à changer de forme. Très vite, à cause du phénomène magique… Magique ? Les autorités nommés Aurors dans ce monde qui leur était inconnu étaient intervenus pour contrôler le problème. Sans pouvoir en réalité empêcher sa transformation qui annonçait qu’il devenait une créature magique. Et pas n’importe quelle créature. On avait réussi à cacher ce fait aux gens ‘normaux’ – Moldus disent les sorciers selon Kirishima – en leur faisant oublier l’événement sauf à Suoh et lui. Finalement, après avoir pris sa forme de créature pour la première fois, Asami serait redevenu humain pour continuer sa convalescence et venait donc de se réveiller pour entendre ce tissu d’inepties.   
-Je comprendrais que vous me pensiez fou, Asami-sama, mais je vous assure que c’est bien réel. Tout cela est vrai.   
-Et comment puis-je y croire ?  
Asami avait eu de l’eau entre temps et une ‘potion’. Malgré le goût absolument répugnant de la mixture, la douleur sourde dans son torse s’était calmée, le laissant plus à même de réfléchir à sa situation.   
-Monsieur, pour cela, il vous suffit de visiter leur monde. Qui est aussi le vôtre maintenant. Vous êtes très important pour le Japon magique, pour le monde magique en général. La créature que vous êtes…  
Kirishima n’avait pas les mots pour exprimer son admiration. S’il n’avait pas déjà été aussi loyal envers cet homme, il l’aurait entièrement gagné en son pouvoir en se présentant sous sa forme de créature. Le secrétaire n’avait jamais rien vu d’aussi beau, d’aussi majestueux. Même toute la magie qu’il avait vue jusque là ne saurait être à la hauteur de son patron. A qui il proposa donc de sortir du lit pour découvrir. Asami ne vit guère d’inconvénient à cela, au contraire, il était bien décidé à savoir si son employé était devenu fou ou s’il y avait plus que ce qu’il croyait en ce monde. Il retrouva son costume trois pièces habituel après une douche dans une salle d’eau où il eut exactement l’eau à la bonne température en tournant une molette. Cela était déjà surprenant mais possiblement explicable. Ses cheveux bien lissés en arrière, il alluma enfin une cigarette en sortant de la chambre. Suoh s’inclina devant lui, s’excusa de n’avoir pas su le protéger. Asami balaya ses dires d’un revers de main nonchalant, il y avait mieux à faire et il ne considérait pas ses hommes comme responsables de son pétage de câbles.   
Plus tard, face à l’empereur lui-même, Asami prenait un dîner copieux avec un homme qu’il n’aurait pas cru croiser de sa vie malgré tout son pouvoir. Ils parlèrent magie, de sa place dans ce monde. De ses droits, surtout. Et il les appréciait énormément. C’était la meilleure chose que lui apportait ce changement à part ce pouvoir vibrant dans ses veines. Sa magie. Asami n’aurait jamais cru à cette énergie s’il n’en avait pas fait usage. Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre aussi, même s’il réintégra le Sion, il prit des cours après de ses autres congénères. Avec facilité, personne ne lui aurait refusé quoi que ce soit. Son existence était littéralement célébrée dans le Japon magique, la nouvelle propagée au monde entier comme il était une créature protégée, précieuse. Que tous s’arracheraient si cela était possible. Mais Asami n’était pas à partager et il ne quitterait son pays et son empire pour rien. Sauf son âme-sœur.   
Après des mois de réajustement, de douleur sourde, Asami était décidé à trouver cette personne. Il ne doutait pas que ce serait un homme, il avait trouvé bien trop de plaisir à posséder Takaba dont il n’avait plus de nouvelles. Un ordre qu’il avait donné à Kirishima, pour le moment. Il se sentait encore capable de péter les plombs et de le tuer. Or, tuer Takaba serait si facile. Non, il voulait qu’il souffre, tout comme Fei Long le moment venu. Ce fut donc au cours d’un rituel fait de magie de sang qu’il découvrit le nom de cette âme qui lui appartenait. Qui serait accompagnée d’un corps, bien sûr, il l’entendait ainsi. Un corps qu’il voulait appétissant. Il versa lui-même les quelques gouttes de son sang dans le chaudron et un nom s’inscrivit en lettres d’or au-dessus de celui-ci, dans les volutes.  
Harry James Potter.   
Trouver des renseignements sur l’adolescent ne fut guère difficile, une vraie célébrité lui aussi dans le monde sorcier. Asami fit envoyer une lettre pour faire savoir au gouvernement anglais qu’il venait sur leur terre, que celui-ci puisse l’accueillir comme il se devait. Mais à son arrivée sur le tarmac – il gardait beaucoup d’habitudes moldues surtout pour les voyages – personne pour les recevoir. Peu impressionné, Asami prévint son propre gouvernement du laxisme des anglais et alla jusqu’à Privet Drive pour attendre son âme sœur. Son autre. L’attente lui parut interminable, surtout dans cette demeure où il flairait trop facilement l’odeur du sang de celui qui lui appartenait. Les moldus présents avaient été mis au garde à vous. Pétunia Dursley ne quittait plus son fils qu’elle craignait de voir assassiner à mains nues par Suoh. Vernon Dursley était allé chercher son neveu à la gare. Et il fallait croire que la potion avait été bien faite parce qu’à l’instant même où il croisa le regard émeraude méfiant et triste de l’adolescent, il sut que c’était le bon. La douleur se mit à ternir. Cependant, la discussion n’allait pas être facile même s’il ne perdrait pas. Il était Asami Ryuichi, maître en négociation. Son compagnon était à lui, sans aucun doute.

______

Harry toussa encore et encore pour chasser le thé qui s’était engouffré du mauvais côté de sa gorge. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse, nota mentalement qu’il allait devoir nettoyer ce qu’il venait de renverser. Réflexe absurde s’il en était. Il se massa le cou et regarda l’homme qui prenait une autre cigarette.  
-Je vous demande pardon ?  
-Tu as très bien entendu, Harry. Tu es mon âme-sœur.   
Harry connaissait le concept, il savait que cela venait des créatures magiques. Seuls eux pouvaient parler de cela, une âme-sœur leur était nécessaire pour contrôler leurs pouvoirs. Ce qui expliquerait le regard si particulier de l’homme face à lui, une telle nuance d’or, il n’en avait jamais vu ailleurs. Il réussit à se reprendre ou du moins, il fallait qu’il sache de quoi il en retournait. Pour lui avant toute chose.  
-Je ne vais pas demander si vous êtes sûr de cela, la créature en vous sait mieux que nous deux… Cependant… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…  
Harry n’avait jamais pensé à une telle situation. En plus, il faisait face à un homme. Oh, un bel homme, il pouvait se l’avouer dans son for intérieur mais… Quand il avait imaginé son avenir, ça avait été avec une femme, des enfants, une maison et des animaux dans la cour. Un truc normal quoi. Et c’était sûrement là que le bât blesse. Rien dans la vie d’Harry Potter n’était normal. Alors forcément, son idée de la vie parfaite après Voldemort s’il pouvait y en avoir une ne pouvait pas se passer comme prévu. Il se passa la main sur le visage, sonné par cette réalisation. Ça faisait beaucoup à encaisser en moins d’une semaine. Pourtant, c’était sans doute la meilleure nouvelle qu’il avait eu dans ce laps de temps. Parce qu’une âme sœur l’aimerait forcément, le protégerait, le soutiendrait. Tout ce qu’il n’avait pas l’impression d’avoir de la part du peuple magique anglais dont il se sentait affreusement exclu.   
-Je me doute que cela est compliqué pour toi. Tu n’as même pas encore quinze ans. Cependant, j’ai besoin de toi, de mon compagnon. Tu sais ce qui peut arriver si je repars sans toi.  
Harry acquiesça. Une créature magique sans son compagnon… C’était comme vivre sans une partie de son âme. Rien que l’idée fit grimacer le jeune garçon. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela. En plus, ce serait stupide de sa part. Il avait toujours voulu être aimé inconditionnellement. A la fin, femme ou homme, quelle importance ? Il humecta ses lèvres et reprit sa tasse.  
-Je viendrai avec vous. Mais vous devez savoir que… je suis menacé.  
Un grondement sourd le surprit et il leva les yeux sur son… compagnon ? Le son était tellement animal pourtant il ne se sentit guère oppressé. Il vit l’homme se lever et le rejoindre sur le canapé. Contrairement à ce qu’il aurait pensé, Asami n’était pas bouillant alors qu’il passait son bras autour de sa frêle silhouette. Par contre, il était vraiment massif, un homme adulte dans toute sa splendeur. Il sentait la cigarette et le parfum, sûrement quelque chose de cher.  
-Explique-moi.  
-Je ne sais pas si vous allez me croire.  
-C’est à propos de ce que j’ai lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier ? Le non-retour de Voldemort ?  
Harry s’étonna de l’entendre dire ce nom avant de se rappeler qu’étant un étranger, Asami n’avait aucune raison d’avoir peur du mage noir. Il hocha lentement la tête en serrant sa tasse.  
-Il est vraiment de retour. Je ne mentirai pas là-dessus…  
-Je te crois. C’est une raison de plus pour que tu quittes ce pays. Si les autorités ne te croient pas, elles ne te protègeront pas.  
Et il était hors de question pour Asami de perdre son compagnon aussi stupidement. Il l’avait senti se raidir quand il avait passé son bras autour de lui. Guère étonnant vu l’éducation qu’il avait obtenue. Sans même avoir fouiné plus que cela, la haine visible et sonore des Dursley avait donné tous les indices nécessaires au yakuza pour avoir une idée de la vie de son âme-sœur en ces murs. En plus de la visite du placard et de la chambre. Il ferait payer ces abrutis en temps et en heure. Pour le moment, seul comptait le brun contre lui avec ses yeux verts absolument hypnotisant. Un sacré compliment de sa part parce qu’il n’était pas souvent charmé.   
-Tu devras apprendre des choses aussi sur moi. Je ne suis pas un homme gentil selon les canons de la société.  
Harry cligna des yeux devant cette affirmation fort et sans ambiguïté. Il interrogea le secrétaire du regard sans bien savoir pour quoi. Pourtant, celui-ci répondit en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.  
-Asami-sama est ce que le Japon appelle un yakuza. Il est à la tête du plus grand trafic de drogues, d’armes et d’organes de notre pays.   
Harry en resta sans voix. Il avait parfois capté des morceaux de reportages à ces sujets, sur lesquels Vernon pestait en disant que les voyous comme eux devraient tous se faire exécuter. Un avis peu surprenant de la part de cet homme. Mais il avait du mal à y croire.   
-Et les autorités magiques n’ont rien dit ?  
-La créature magique que je suis est bien trop précieuse pour que l’on m’empêche de faire ce que je veux. Plus globalement en vérité, je suis au-dessus des lois magiques et humaines. Seules les Déesses peuvent me juger.  
Et Asami adorait cela. Pas parce qu’il voulait à tout prix écraser le monde entier, mais tout simplement parce que dès lors, ses activités illégales n’en étaient plus puisqu’elles étaient faites par lui. Sa complète immunité découlait sur ses hommes qu’il était le seul à pouvoir punir comme bon l’entendait. D’ailleurs, il avait recruté pas mal de sorciers dans ses rangs dans les derniers mois. Ce qui lui facilitait encore plus la tâche maintenant qu’il avait rompu ses alliances avec Fei Long. Quant aux Déesses, Asami était persuadé qu’il n’aurait pas été changé en créature si elles désapprouvaient complètement ses trafics. Donc, aucune raison d’arrêter.  
-Qu’est-ce que vous êtes ?  
-Je préférerai que nous parlions plus tard. Le mieux serait encore de te montrer la chose.   
Asami voulait que son compagnon le regarde lui aussi avec émerveillement. Chacun ses petites vanités. Harry inspira profondément plusieurs fois. Savoir que la créature était un yakuza ne le rassurait guère mais dans le même temps, si les humains n’avaient pas le droit de le juger… Au moins, il avait l’assurance qu’il ne lui arriverait rien, Asami ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal. Tout s’embrouillait un peu dans sa tête à cause de la fatigue. Il supposait qu’ils n’allaient pas rester ici mais il devait prévenir son parrain, ses amis. Sauf qu’Hedwige, sa chouette postale, n’était pas encore arrivée. Il essayait de trier les priorités des choses inutiles. Le choc qu’il venait d’avoir l’avait paralysé bien plus qu’il ne l’avait pensé. Il soupira finalement et dit.  
-Nous devrions partir, nous embêtons les Dursley.   
-Aucune hésitation ? Tu me crois alors que je ne t’ai rien prouvé ?   
-… Oui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous feriez un voyage du Japon pour me voir si c’était faux. Et vous n’êtes pas du Royaume-Uni, c’est certain.  
Harry se leva pour pouvoir regarder Asami dans les yeux.  
-Et si vous me trompez bel et bien, je saurais vous le faire payer. Après tout, je n’ai plus grand-chose à perdre.   
Le défi dans le regard vert alluma Asami. Sur le moment, l’attitude de son compagnon ne lui avait pas permis de comprendre pourquoi c’était lui plus qu’un autre. Mais là… Cette lumière. Il esquissa un sourire satisfait.   
-Nous devrons aller à Gringotts pour nous marier. Ainsi, cela nous évitera pas mal de soucis avec ton gouvernement le moment venu. Ils ne semblent pas vouloir reconnaître mon statut.  
Harry fronça les sourcils puis avoua.  
-Si vous êtes une créature noire, c’est normal.  
-Noire ? Tu veux dire des ténèbres ? Non, je suis plus que cela, Harry. Kirishima, la limousine.  
-De suite, Asami-sama.  
-Suoh, tu porteras la valise de mon compagnon.  
-Bien entendu, Asami-sama.  
Le garde quitta sa position de tour de guet pour s’emparer de la valise qui pesait mais n’était pas grand-chose pour lui. Asami se leva à son tour et posa sa main sur le dos frêle de son âme-sœur. Il allait devoir l’engraisser, en plus de l’habituer à la nourriture japonaise. Ils quittèrent le domicile des Dursley sans un dernier regard, sans prévenir ses occupants. Une fois dans la limousine, Harry se sentit déplacé, guère habitué à un tel luxe. Il apprendrait plus tard que ce n’était que le début.

______

Gringotts. La banque sorcière. Elle était partout dans le monde sorcier, tenue par la race des gobelins, petites créatures magiques féroces et implacables. Elles avaient leurs lois et difficile pour bien des sorciers de leur faire entendre leurs doléances s’ils étaient en faute. Quand ils entrèrent dans les lieux, l’activité sembla se figer. Harry grimaça, était-ce de sa faute ? Il découvrit que non, deux gobelins vinrent s’incliner devant Asami, leur demandèrent poliment de les suivre dans les salles à l’arrière. Preuve en était que quelle que soit la créature qu’était son compagnon, elle était bien au-dessus des autres. Comme accoutumé aux traitements de faveurs, Asami suivit sans attendre et Harry dut se précipiter un peu pour revenir à leur hauteur. Ils franchirent plusieurs portes immenses pour arriver dans un bureau sobrement décoré mais avec goût. Le gobelin installé là se leva immédiatement et s’inclina.   
-Seigneur Asami. Héritier Potter-Black.   
Harry tiqua. Comment ça, Potter-Black ? Ils s’installèrent sur les sièges face à la table recouverte de piles de parchemins, Kirishima derrière Asami, Suoh derrière lui. Le gobelin leur fit faire un test sanguin pour vérifier leurs identités plus par prudence qu’autre chose avant de les écouter.   
-Monsieur Potter-Black est mon compagnon. Je veux l’épouser de suite.  
Gramblock, le gobelin en charge des voûtes Potter, hocha vivement la tête.  
-L’héritier Potter-Black est mineur mais vous êtes âmes-sœurs, aussi ce mariage ne peut être arrêté ou annulé.  
Harry comprit alors qu’il allait vraiment se lier et un peu de panique commença à émerger. Il demanda un verre d’eau sous le regard d’or de son compagnon qui semblait déjà avoir saisi ce qu’il se passait. Il y lut une possessivité qui le secoua des pieds à la tête. Il ferma les yeux, un peu voûté, à tenter de se remettre les pendules à l’heure alors que le gobelin préparait tout de même les documents. Tout en sachant bien que ce n’était que facultatif, Asami n’avait guère besoin de tout cela pour réclamer ce qui lui appartenait. Asami qui leur demanda finalement de sortir et d’attendre dix minutes derrière la porte. Malgré son irritation, le gobelin ne discuta pas et sortit avec les deux Moldus.  
-Harry ?  
-Oui… Désolé…  
-Je me doute que c’est effrayant pour toi. Mais même sans alliance et bout de papiers, tu es à moi.  
-Vous êtes bien sûr de vous.  
-Absolument. Je suis ton sanctuaire.  
Harry leva les yeux et contempla le lac d’or avide. Il pourrait si facilement s’y noyer. Il détourna donc la tête, histoire de pouvoir réfléchir un peu posément. Il allait perdre beaucoup de repères mais qu’était-ce sinon des choses qui lui faisaient du mal ? Il détestait les Dursley, qui le lui rendaient bien. Il n’avait jamais voulu y retourner. Il savait qu’il aurait eu à y passer au moins un mois selon le bon vouloir d’Albus Dumbledore. Affamé, affaibli, solitaire et probablement dépressif. Suivre Asami était plus facile qu’autre chose. Pourtant il avait peur. Peur de souffrir encore assurément. Ou peur de dépendre de ce qu’il allait avoir. Une larme coula sur sa joue, il l’essuya furieusement. Il n’était pas dans un bon état pour penser à tout ça mais dans le même temps, il ne pouvait pas y échapper. C’était maintenant ou jamais. Asami de son côté commençait à s’impatienter. Si ça ne tenait qu’à lui, ils seraient déjà dans son jet, loin de ce pays morose. En plus, les affaires l’attendaient même s’il pouvait les mener à distance. Il ne voulait pas brusquer son compagnon, à sa place, il aurait dit non et aurait envoyé le type se faire voir. Il pouvait bien apprendre la patience pour cette personne-là.   
-Faisons-le vite, tant que j’ai le courage.   
-Bien.  
Asami n’allait pas en rajouter. Il sortit sa baguette et l’agita pour ouvrir la porte. Ce n’était pas encore un réflexe pour lui de se servir de ce bâton, en plus sa magie brute préférait sortir sans ce catalyseur quasi inutile au vu de sa puissance. Gramblock revint à sa place, ses hommes reprirent leurs positions.  
-Nous pouvons exécuter la cérémonie de suite. Que dois-je écrire sur les papiers comme nom de famille ?   
-Asami-Potter.  
Asami faisait là une concession. Il considérait que seul son nom suffisait mais son compagnon méritait bien de se sentir son égal. Harry n’émit pas d’objections à cela, bien qu’il ait des questions sur son statut. Il les poserait plus tard, quand il aurait enfin remis de l’ordre dans ses pensées. Ils finirent dans une autre salle élégante, on avait récupéré les alliance Potter des voûtes. Harry les observa d’un air interloqué, pour se reprendre encore une fois. Il fallait terminer ce qu’il avait commencer là. Ainsi, avec comme témoins Suoh et Kirishima, Asami et lui échangèrent leurs vœux. Quand son mari se pencha sur lui, Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il n’avait pas pensé au baiser. Il lut une lueur malicieuse dans le regard de l’homme qui le surplombait et irrité par son assurance, il alla à sa rencontre et l’embrassa de lui-même, les joues rouges, les mains crispées sur les épaules de celui-ci. Il avait escompté un baiser chaste mais Asami avait clairement une autre idée en tête comme il l’attira contre son corps dur et puissant, poussant sa langue dans sa bouche. Harry émit un petit son de protestation qui fut complètement balayé par la technique suave et maîtrisée du plus âgé. Quand il fut enfin relâché, Harry se sentait désespérément faible et essoufflé.  
-Pas en public !  
-Allons, notre premier baiser devait au moins ressembler à ça.  
Harry jeta un regard noir Asami qui se contenta de sourire d’un air encore plus satisfait ce qui l’agaça encore plus malgré lui. C’était futile. Le gobelin fut remercié après qu’il eût récupéré sa bague de Seigneur de la maison Potter et ils retrouvèrent le soleil de début juillet. La chaleur étouffante n’arrangeait définitivement pas l’état d’Harry et il fut ravi de retrouver le confort climatisé de la limousine. Sur laquelle Hedwige s’était posée, attendant son maître qui la mit dans sa cage avec de la nourriture. Elle leur tenait à présent compagnie dans la voiture luxueuse.  
-Et maintenant, où allons-nous ?   
-A l’aéroport. Nous n’avons plus rien à faire ici. Tu écriras à tes amis quand nous serons au Japon. Pendant le vol, je veux que tu me racontes toute ta vie.  
-Je veux aussi connaître la vôtre.  
Asami souffla sa fumée en acquiesçant.  
-Evidemment. Donnant-donnant.  
Harry ne fut pas vraiment surpris pour le coup. Il supposa qu’il valait mieux qu’il commence le premier, en signe de bonne foi. Arrivé à l’aéroport, il finissait de raconter sa rencontre avec le troll dans les toilettes des filles en première année. Ils ne passèrent pas du tout par le contrôle des douanes, montèrent directement dans le jet privé d’Asami déjà prêt à partir. Harry avait du mal à réaliser qu’il allait quitter le Royaume-Uni pour la première fois de sa vie. Il finit avec un jus d’orange entre les mains, attaché dans un siège très confortable à côté de son mari. Il observait les alentours comme s’il se sentait pris au piège. Mais ce n’était que la panique qui revenait dans son cerveau embrumé. Il but son jus d’orange sur les conseils du secrétaire et alors que l’avion commençait à bouger, il se sentit sombrer dans l’inconscience. Il tenta de résister en constatant qu’on l’avait drogué mais s’endormit tout de même. On allait l’entendre quand il se réveillerait.

______

-Ca a agi plus vite que je ne l’aurais cru, Asami-sama.  
-Il était déjà épuisé, il ne tenait que par les nerfs, ça n’a rien de surprenant.  
-Il ne sera pas content au réveil, Asami-sama.  
-Peu importe, qu’il puisse se reposer est le plus important.  
Asami regarda par le hublot la terre qui s’éloignait d’eux. Quand ils purent se détacher, il souleva Harry pour l’amener dans le lit à l’arrière du jet. Il lui retira lunettes, chaussures et chaussettes, le couvrit. Il planta délibérément un baiser sur ses lèvres et le quitta avant que le besoin de le ravager devienne trop fort. Il reprit sa place, se fit servir un verre de whisky.  
-Au final, il n’a pas été trop contrariant.   
Même si Asami ne se faisait pas d’illusion. Une fois en confiance, son compagnon saurait sûrement se montrer tour à tour adorable, irritant, impulsif et aimant à ennuis. Il ressemblait pas mal à Takaba mais avec ce qu’il avait vécu, il y avait aussi une sorte de sagesse que le blond n’avait pas encore. Asami savait qu’il avait gagné la manche surtout parce qu’il avait montré qu’il était sûr de lui, sûr de pouvoir le protéger. Il leva la main pour voir son alliance. Un ouroboros finement ciselé avec un œil vert émeraude, évidemment. Il savait qu’Harry n’avait pas remarqué le changement de sa propre bague. Il reprit son verre de whisky, en but une longue gorgée et se lança dans le travail. C’était le mieux à faire. Même si la créature en lui voulait se lier immédiatement à son compagnon, même s’il savait en avoir le droit, il voulait qu’Harry et lui se connaissent davantage. Il leur laissait un mois avant de céder. Sans doute que le jour de l’anniversaire de l’adolescent, il en ferait enfin son repas pour la journée. Il prendra alors grand plaisir à le voir pleurer de plaisir et à l’entendre implorer.   
Un mois, il pouvait tenir. Le lien entre eux se formait, lui permettant de se sentir plus à l’aise et plus en phase avec la créature qu’il était. Asami retira sa veste et sa cravate pour être plus à l’aise et poursuivre ses activités. Il y avait une cargaison d’armes qui demandaient toute son attention, justement.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Voilà la suite, comme dit, le chapitre était bien avancé donc il est là. Le prochain ne sera pas là de sitôt mais soyez sûr que ça viendra un jour !  
> Pas de bêta lecteur, donc si vous voyez des fautes, navré.  
> En ce qui concerne le japonais, mis à part pour les rangs, c'est à dire les sama, sensei, san, kun... etc, je n'en utiliserai pas. Je ne m'y connais pas assez pour jouer avec ces mots là et j'aime ma langue, de fait, le texte sera avant tout et surtout en français.  
> Bonne lecture à vous !

Asami observa une dernière fois la silhouette avant de sortir de la chambre. Avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille, son jeune époux dépassait à peine de sous les draps, dormant si profondément que rien ne semblait le déranger. Il ne ronflait même pas. Il entrebâilla la porte et salua Kirishima et Suoh d’un signe de tête tout en s’emparant du café que lui tendait son secrétaire. Il allait travailler à la maison pour ce jour, il ne pouvait décemment abandonner Harry dans un lieu inconnu, dans une ville inconnue, dans un pays inconnu. Même si l’envie de titiller le petit brun était là. Depuis qu’il avait vu ce feu se réveillait dans son regard vert, il voulait le voir briller encore et encore. Cependant, il savait qu’à être trop taquin, la relation de confiance ne s’établirait pas forcément. Il restait sur la corde raide. Il s’installa à son bureau, une pièce bien éclairée mais sobre. Il but une longue gorgée de café et écouta donc Kirishima lui donner les dernières nouvelles. Rien de surprenant… Enfin si. Mais d’abord, le travail pressant. Suoh fut chargé d’aller faire quelques courses et les deux hommes se mirent à taper, signer, téléphoner. Le temps dans un ballet conféré par l’habitude d’un effort de concert.   
-Asami-sama. Peut-être faudrait-il le réveiller maintenant.  
Kirishima s’en voulait de ne pas avoir pensé à la malnutrition dont l’époux de son maître avait été clairement victime, rendant les effets de la drogue plus puissants. Il est vraiment inquiet d’avoir fait quelque chose de mal tout en sachant que si ça avait été le cas, il serait déjà mort. La créature n’aurait pas permis une telle chose, il en était bien conscient. Asami signa un énième document, il faisait ouvrir un nouveau club dans la région d’Hokkaïdo.   
-Il est réveillé. Je le sens.  
-Oh.  
Asami se retient tout juste de sourire à ce ‘oh’.   
Dans la chambre, Harry s’était enfin réveillé oui. Mais il n’osait pas bouger. Il était nu, dans un lit, dans un lieu inconnu même s’il était vraisemblablement chez son mari… Mari… Il s’était marié… Mais qu’est-ce qu’il avait fichu bon sang ?! Qu’est-ce qu’il lui était passé par la tête ?! Il se cacha sous les draps doux, très doux, il n’avait jamais connu ça et se noya dans l’odeur d’Asami. Il était devenu fou. Complètement givré pour accepter ce qu’il avait accepté. Il savait que la fatigue pouvait jouer des tours mais pas à ce point ! Il se redressa, les draps retombèrent autour de lui. Il était seul au moins alors qu’il se fustigeait de sa connerie. Pourtant, pas une seconde il ne réussit à avoir peur. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et se décida à se lever. Ce n’était pas en restant au lit qu’il allait trouver le moyen de mettre de l’ordre dans sa vie. Sauf que… Où était ses vêtements ?! Il se leva à contrecœur, pas rassuré à l’idée qu’on puisse le voir dans le plus simple appareil. Même si ça devait être déjà fait. Sans nul doute qu’Asami s’était rincé l’œil. En ouvrant le dressing, il écarquilla les yeux de choc devant la quantité de vêtements qu’il y avait là.  
-Il se prend pour un Malfoy ou quoi ?  
Parce qu’Harry était persuadé que son ‘ennemi’ d’école, Draco Malfoy qui était un blondinet arrogant et riche, devait avoir une telle penderie chez lui. Il remarqua une note sur un des portants, l’attrapa pour la lire. Asami lui avait acheté des habits après avoir jeté les anciens. La dernière partie n’était pas surprenante mais… Pourquoi le plus âgé en avait acheté autant ?! Avec hésitation, il finit par prendre une tenue complète et chercha la salle de bains. La taille lui rappela la salle de bains des Préfets à laquelle il avait eu accès pendant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il se dirigea plutôt vers la douche et réussit à la faire fonctionner. Un quart d’heure plus tard, il était enfin vêtu et un peu plus sûr de lui. Il sortit enfin de la chambre, guettant un son. Il parcourut un couloir pour finir dans un immense salon. De là, Harry eut une vue sur la ville…  
-Wouah… Alors là…  
-On s’y habitue.  
Harry sursauta vivement et se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler. Evidemment Asami qui le regardait avec satisfaction.  
-Les vêtements te vont bien.  
-Ce n’était pas la peine d’en acheter autant ! Euh… Merci… Bonjour…  
Harry se sentait complètement idiot. Il vit le sourire de Kirishima derrière Asami, visiblement il était hilarant malgré lui. Il recula pour les laisser sortir de ce qui était un bureau et le secrétaire s’éloigna alors qu’Asami l’entourait de ses bras musclés à peine cachés par sa chemise blanche.  
-Tu as raison, il faut commencer par bonjour.  
Et quelle façon de se dire bonjour ! Harry haleta quand son mari l’embrassa et il essaya de le repousser ou du moins il le supposait parce que tout devint un peu flou dans son esprit à cause du plaisir qu’il prenait à être embrassé. Le souffle plus court après cela, il jeta un regard noir à l’homme, sans bien savoir pour quoi. Si, l’impression qu’on se moquait un peu de lui.   
-Vous m’avez drogué !  
-Tu avais besoin de te reposer. D’ailleurs, tu en avais tellement besoin que tu as dormi près de vingt-heures d’affilée.   
Harry se laissa conduire à la table, encore une fois surpris. Tant que ça. Il ne se souvenait pas s’être réveillé une seule fois.  
-Je ne pensais pas les drogues moldus si efficace.  
-Je ne vends que de la qualité. Sinon le client va voir ailleurs.   
Asami s’assit à côté de lui, proche, très proche. Harry se tortilla un peu, pas sûr de comment aborder la suite. Il arrangea inutilement son tee-shirt pour rougir quand Kirishima posa un plateau complet devant lui.  
-Je pouvais m’en occuper… Merci.   
-Je vous en prie, Harry-sama.  
-Sama ?   
-Ca veut dire maître en japonais. Tu vas devoir apprendre ma langue, Harry.   
L’adolescent s’empara de ses couverts sans répondre à cela. Apprendre une nouvelle langue ne le dérangeait pas mais il y avait d’autres priorités. Prévenir ses amis, son parrain de ce qu’il avait fait, d’où il était. Il se sentait si confus. Il devait faire une liste. Faire du tri, absolument faire du tri. En attendant, il apprit où était le reste de ses affaires dont Hedwige – il avait donc son propre bureau dans ce que Asami appelait le penthouse – qu’ils sortaient le soir-même parce que l’empereur voulait lui être présenté. Il n’en revenait pas, c’était comme entendre que la reine du Royaume-Uni voudrait le voir. Il prit le temps alors d’informer de ce qu’il comptait pour le reste de la journée comme il soupçonnait que son mari avait encore beaucoup à faire. De toute façon, il avait besoin de temps pour lui et il le prendrait. Dans les prochains jours, il aurait un professeur de japonais qui viendrait lui enseigner la langue tous les matins. De fait, Harry pensa à cette chose qu’il faisait toujours alors qu’ils étaient mariés.  
-Je n’arrête pas de vous appeler par votre nom de famille dans ma tête… J’ai peur d’écorcher votre prénom.  
Asami avait depuis un moment allumé une cigarette et écrasait enfin le mégot de celle-ci dans un cendrier en cristal.   
-Même si j’apprécie, le vouvoiement n’est pas nécessaire non plus.   
Harry leva les yeux au ciel.   
-J’essaierai de m’en souvenir mais vous êtes un adulte… Et mon mari…  
Encore une fois, l’adolescent se demanda ce qui lui avait pris. Il se leva pour aller déposer son plateau dans la cuisine et lava chaque élément pour se donner contenance. En plus, c’était quelque chose qu’il connaissait, ça l’aidait à se calmer. Dans son esprit, tout prenait des proportions immenses alors qu’au fond, il avait juste fait le bon choix. Comment aurait-il pu laisser une créature magique mourir ? Encore plus si Asami était aussi important qu’il le disait… Il n’avait toujours pas de preuves de ce fait par ailleurs. Il n’était pas du genre à faire confiance si facilement. Avec l’enfance qu’il avait eue, se méfier était même un signe de bon sens. Mais face à cet homme… Rien. Il en était incapable. Et quelque part, ça le mettait en rogne parce que ça laissait sous-entendre que son fonctionnement avait des failles. Mais qui n’en aurait pas après avoir vu quelqu’un mourir ?   
Harry sortit enfin de la cuisine, constata que les deux hommes étaient toujours près de la table. Il remercia encore Kirishima puis son mari et après un autre baiser gênant parce que cette fois, le secrétaire était présent, il put visiter l’appartement comme il le souhaitait. Les lieux étaient immenses, bien meublés. En tout cas, il préférait nettement cette décoration à celle des Dursley. Il n’y avait pas d’éléments magiques voyants. En fait, s’il n’avait pas vu son mari utiliser sa baguette, il n’aurait pas cru avoir à faire à un être magique. Il s’arrêta devant le panorama, contempla tous les autres buildings alentours, s’attardant ensuite sur les rues. Les gens semblaient petits, comme lorsqu’il volait. Le reste ne le surprit et il trouva enfin son bureau. La pièce était aménagée de telle sorte qu’il ait sa propre bibliothèque, son bureau. Hedwige était posée sur un perchoir et ouvrit ses grands yeux quand il s’approcha. Après un câlin, il s’assura qu’elle pouvait sortir et se mit à la tâche. Trois lettres à écrire. Ou quatre. Devait-il écrire à Dumbledore ? Le ressentiment monta en lui et il secoua la tête. Non, de toute façon, il serait mis au courant. Son parrain disait tout au directeur.

______

Au Royaume-Uni, c’était la panique. A l’instant même où Harry avait été déposé sur leur lit par son mari, les protections autour de la maison des Dursley étaient tombées. Ces fameuses protections, qui provenaient du sacrifice de la mère d’Harry pour le sauver ainsi que quelques sorts d’Albus Dumbledore n’existaient plus autour du pavillon moldu, le laissant visible à toutes personnes sorcières. Et malintentionnées. Le directeur de Poudlard était venu constater les faits, accompagné de deux sorciers de confiance selon lui. A ses côtés donc, le professeur Minerva MacGonagall, professeur de Métamorphoses, directrice-adjointe et cheffe de la maison Gryffondor, la maison d’Harry. Et Severus Snape, le professeur de Potions, chef de la maison Serpentard, espion. Parfois, on se demandait pour qui l’homme espionnait mais Dumbledore était certain que celui-ci était en son pouvoir et n’en dérogerait pas. Le vieil homme aux yeux bleus frappa à la porte avec son air de grand-père si soigneusement étudié. Le battant fut violemment ouvert, il avait devant lui le cousin d’Harry qui partit en hurlant de peur. Fronçant les sourcils, il se permit d’entrer avec sa clique et s’arrêta quand Vernon se montra à son tour.  
-Vous ! Sortez de ma maison ! Sales monstres !  
-Vernon, veuillez vous calmer. J’ai reçu des informations inquiétantes. Où est Harry ?  
Severus observait autour de lui d’un air dédaigneux, haïssant la maison avec force et conviction. Il ne nota aucune trace qui pourrait indiquer que l’élève qu’ils étaient venus voir habiter là. Sur la cheminée, il n’y avait que des photos de l’adolescent abruti qui s’était enfui de peur.   
-Il n’est plus ici ! Il est parti avec ces hommes et bon débarras !  
Severus se raidit en entendant cela. Quels hommes ? Sûrement pas Black, le parrain du gamin qui était toujours enfermé au quartier général de l’Ordre du Phénix, une organisation visant à vaincre Voldemort. Son ‘ancien’ maître. Le plus grand mage noir de leur siècle. Dans quelles galères s’étaient encore mis Potter ? Dumbledore avait perdu son air de grand-père en tout cas et Severus était heureux de ne pas être la proie de ce regard glacial. Personne de sain d’esprit voudrait réellement énerver cet homme. Malgré son âge, Dumbledore restait un très puissant sorcier. Et avec de vastes connaissances.   
-Expliquez-vous !  
Vernon allait s’égosiller pour qu’il parte mais Dumbledore le fit taire d’un sort bien placé avant de le ficeler. Il regardait Pétunia Dursley qui les observait d’un air furieux et effrayé.  
-Mon mari n’a pas menti. Le jour du retour du petit monstre, trois hommes ont frappé à la porte. Ils nous ont menacés, ils voulaient voir le sale gamin ! Vernon a dû aller le chercher à la gare et ils ont eu une conversation dans le salon avant de partir. Il est parti avec eux !   
-Qui étaient ces gens ?  
-Des asiatiques, je dirais. Des gens normaux ! On ne sait pas ce qu’ils se sont dit ! On ne voulait pas mourir !  
Dumbledore n’y comprenait rien. Harry serait parti avec des Moldus asiatiques ? Les deux professeurs n’en comprenaient pas beaucoup plus, ça n’avait aucun sens. Était-ce un kidnapping ? Harry Potter aurait quitté les lieux de son plein gré ? Le directeur se tourna vers Severus.  
-Severus, mon cher, pouvez-vous faire un tour dans leurs esprits pour des confirmations ?  
-Quoi ? Non, n’approchez pas !  
Severus était ce que le monde sorcier appelait un maître occlumens, une forme de magie noire. Personne n’était capable d’accéder à ses pensées, à ses souvenirs. Et présentement, avec un grand plaisir, il allait utiliser le pendant de cette forme de magie appeler la Légilimencie, aussi considérée comme de la magie noire. Qui elle permettait donc de pénétrer des esprits non protégés et de piller pensées et souvenirs. Sortant sa baguette magique, le sorcier commença par l’oncle déjà neutralisé. Comme n’importe quel esprit humain non organisé, Severus n’eut pas de suite accès au souvenir recherché. Et ce qu’il vit ne le ravit guère. Un Potter dans un placard, à faire les tâches ménagères… Il fit défiler plus vite, il ne voulait pas savoir, il voulait pouvoir haïr le gosse à cause de son père. Pourtant, il savait également que c’était trop tard en voyant les coups de poings. Il serra les dents, vit enfin les trois hommes, leurs exigences. Ils avaient tout de Moldus et oui, ça devait être des asiatiques… Mais de quel pays exactement ? Il ressortit de l’esprit de Vernon un peu bredouille, attaqua celui de Pétunia sans attendre. Quand il revint à lui, il secoua la tête.  
-Rien. J’ai leurs apparences. Ils sont parfaitement habillés en moldus occidentaux et à part les yeux or de celui qui semble être le chef, ils n’ont rien de remarquables. Impossible de savoir de quel pays ils viennent, ils n’ont rien laissé entendre qui puissent donner la moindre estimation.  
Dumbledore toisa alors le couple, clairement encore plus mécontent que quelques secondes auparavant.   
-Vous n’auriez jamais dû le laisser partir. Je vous avais dit de le garder dans cette maison.  
-On n’allait pas mourir pour un monstre ! Sortez de chez nous !  
Pétunia leur jeta un vase dessus. Severus esquiva sans mal, Minerva le changea en boule de poils puante qui resta accroché au plancher. Ils repartirent sur ces entrefaits, utilisant le moyen de téléportation sorcier, le transplanage. Ils arrivèrent devant le QG de l’Ordre, anciennement la maison de la grande famille Black. Où l’héritier de celle-ci était désormais enfermé parce qu’il s’était évadé de prison. Ils entrèrent en faisant le moins de bruits possibles pour ne pas être entendu par le portrait enchanté de la mère de Sirius et descendirent à la cuisine aménagée de fait dans les sous-sols de la maison. Là, on les attendait avec impatience et inquiétude. Toute la famille Weasley était présente. Le dernier fils de la fratrie, Ronald, était le meilleur ami d’Harry. De fait, la famille avait besoin d’être protégé des hommes de Voldemort maintenant que celui-ci était de retour. De plus, Hermione Granger était également présente. Meilleure amie d’Harry, elle venait d’une famille moldue. Ses parents ne devaient donc pas risquer grand-chose pour le moment selon Dumbledore. La gamine par contre était précieuse et son dévouement envers les figures d’autorité l’avait poussé à vouloir garder toute proche.  
-Albus, enfin ! Alors, où est Harry ?  
Molly Weasley ne pouvait pas attendre d’avoir des nouvelles de ce jeune garçon qu’elle considérait comme un de ses fils. Sirius Black arriva alors. Le fameux parrain d’Harry avait les traits encore assez émaciés, ses cheveux noirs lui donnaient un air un peu fou. Sauf que la folie était un trait des Black. Soi disant à cause de la consanguinité mais personne ne saurait le vérifier.   
-Harry ?  
-Il n’est pas ici, Sirius.   
Dumbledore prit place dans la cuisine avec les autres et reprit la parole une fois bien assis.  
-Selon les Dursley, il serait parti avec des moldus asiatiques de leur maison. Severus a vérifié leurs dires et c’est effectivement vrai. Mais nous n’avons aucune piste pour les trouver.   
Il y eut un grand silence dans la pièce. D’incompréhension. Parce qu’absolument aucune des personnes présentes ne pourraient expliquer pourquoi Harry aurait réagi ainsi. Molly se leva pour servir du thé, un moyen pour sortir du choc. Dumbledore finit néanmoins par se tourner vers les amis d’Harry.  
-Ron, Hermione. Avez-vous la moindre petite idée de ce qu’il aurait pu se passer ?  
Les deux se regardèrent et finalement, Hermione prit la parole.  
-Non, nous ne savons pas du tout, monsieur. Harry n’a jamais laissé entendre connaître des personnes hors du Royaume-Uni. Même hors de sa ville en fait.   
Dumbledore l’avait bien pensé mais il fallait bien qu’il pose la question. Il ne pouvait pas lâcher ce gamin des yeux, dès qu’il le laissait sans surveillance, il y avait un problème. Mais celui-ci était bien plus grand qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Car même si la population crachait sur leur héros et lui, elle finirait par paniquer en apprenant qu’il avait disparu. Surtout quand Voldemort serait décidé à montrer le bout de son nez. Oui, Dumbledore ne savait pas que l’homme n’avait pas de nez. C’était un détail assez insignifiant.   
-Si ce n’est pas un kidnapping, il y a une chance que Potter écrive à Black et ses amis.  
Severus parlait enfin, il en avait un peu assez d’attendre inutilement. Il devait refaire tout le stock de potions de l’infirmerie, comme tous les étés et il savait qu’il n’aurait pas que ses breuvages là à faire. De plus, après ce qu’il avait vu, il aspirait à vider une bouteille entière de Whisky Pur Feu et à cuver jusqu’au lendemain. Il se leva d’ailleurs, bien décidé à partir. Il n’eut pas besoin de donner de raison et il disparut dans ses appartements à Poudlard, loin de cet Ordre inepte. Et incapable de protéger leur membre le plus précieux. Dumbledore continuait de réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas aller demander de compte au Ministère, il serait débouté dans la seconde. Il n’avait réellement aucune idée dans la façon de se renseigner. Résigné, il finit par dire.  
-Severus a raison. Espérons que nous aurons des nouvelles bientôt.   
Et ce fut là-dessus qu’il partit lui aussi pour d’autres affaires. Peut-être que les Aurors en sauraient plus quand il pourrait les interroger.

______

-Donc, nous allons réellement voir l’empereur du Japon ?   
-Oui.   
-Vous… Tu te rends compte que ça paraît absolument fou ?   
Asami souffla sa fumée, esquissant un sourire amusé. Car d’une certaine façon, il était assez d’accord avec son compagnon sur le sujet. Ce ne serait que la troisième fois qui rencontrerait l’homme et voir effectuer des courbettes devant lui donner une sensation de puissance qu’il avait peu connu. Malgré tout son pouvoir avant son changement. Assis dans la limousine, Harry observait son mari qui se moquait de lui. Gentiment. En fait, c’était plus des taquineries alors ? Ce qui rendait sa susceptibilité assez stupide. Mais il ne savait pas encore comment réagir avec l’homme dont l’extérieur était plutôt imperméable. Il devinait que celui-ci faisait des efforts pour ne pas être complètement froid et sans émotion. Comme il devait l’être au travail. Certaines habitudes finissaient par s’afficher partout même quand on ne le souhaitait pas.   
-Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec ce genre de personnes, A… Ruchi ?  
Asami attira alors brusquement Harry contre lui et l’embrassa sans prévenir, pas qu’il ait réellement prévenu les autres fois. Harry se tortilla jusqu’à ce qu’il soit assis sur son mari. Et là, il ne bougea plus, conscient que ça pourrait être dangereux. Enfin, dangereux… Se frotter à la créature à laquelle on était lié était du genre à l’exciter, non ? Un terrain plutôt inconnu qu’Harry n’avait aucune envie d’affronter présentement. D’abord l’empereur, s’il arrivait à ne pas se liquéfier sur place. Et ensuite, il penserait à ce genre de choses. Si son esprit était prêt. En tout cas, avec l’air d’un animal sauvage pris dans les phares d’une voiture, il attendit la suite. Qui se dessina par un Asami qui lui murmurait son prénom à l’oreille, l’encourageant à le répéter, jusqu’à obtenir la bonne prononciation. Et Harry n’avait jamais vécu un moment aussi gênant de sa vie. Même se réveiller nu n’avait pas donné à ses joues une telle nuance de rouge. Enfin satisfait par les progrès de son époux, le yakuza l’embrassa à nouveau jusqu’à le laisser étourdi. La créature en lui ronronnait de plaisir. Si l’on pouvait appeler cela un ronronnement.  
-Ca ne me dit toujours pas comment je dois me comporter.  
-Personne n’en prendra ombrage, tant que tu évites de dire des insultes. L’empereur est conscient que tu es un occidental, tes erreurs protocolaires seront pardonnées pour cette fois. Tu auras des cours plus tard, à l’école.  
-… Comment ça, à l’école ?  
-Nous sommes arrivés, Asami-sama.  
La limousine venait en effet de s’arrêter devant un modeste salon de thé. Asami descendit le premier, entraîna Harry avec lui qui jetait des coups d’œil curieux aux alentours. La foule ne remarquait pas le salon de thé, ce qui n’était pas si surprenant mais c’était la façon dont elle se comportait qui intriguait Harry. C’était si vivant déjà du côté moldu… Alors comment serait-ce du côté sorcier ? Il entra donc dans la boutique, pour que l’on s’incline autour d’eux. Asami n’hésita pas sur le parcours bien qu’il disait leur monde encore nouveau pour lui. Et finalement, ils étaient dans le côté magique du Japon. L’animation était là, un peu différente. Les robes étaient plus belles que chez lui. Un mélange de kimono et… C’était difficile à décrire pour lui. Mais il se rendit compte qu’il en voulait bien au moins une. Emerveillé de voir que des créatures magiques se promenaient en liberté, il suivit son mari pour se heurter à lui quand il s’arrêta. Il se frotta le nez, remonta ses lunettes et comprit la raison. Devant eux se dressait un palais exquis, tout à fait ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer à cause des contes de fées japonais qu’il avait lu en primaire dans la petite bibliothèque de l’école. La structure semblait en bois clair avec des tours délicates. Les portes étaient des panneaux de soie qui se retiraient gracieusement sur leur passage.   
-Ce n’est pas le vrai palais de vie de l’empereur mais c’est ici qu’il reçoit quand il s’agit de magie.  
-C’est magnifique…   
-Merci pour ce compliment, Asami-Potter-sama.  
Harry rosit un peu mais s’inclina un peu pour saluer l’empereur, se souvenant que Kirishima lui avait dit quand il avait demandé plus tôt comment saluer, que s’incliner trop bas pour un occidental était vu comme une insulte.   
-Bonsoir.  
Asami avait salué aussi poliment, bien que son respect soit moins marqué. Harry remarqua enfin que Kirishima et Suoh n’étaient pas avec eux. Ils finirent à table avec l’empereur, de façon traditionnelle. Assis sur un oreiller, Harry se rendit compte qu’il allait manger les mets d’un autre pays que le sien. Allait-il apprécier le repas ? Kirishima lui avait donné un repas anglais à son réveil. Mais après tout, il avait déjà dévoré des choses pour ne pas mourir de faim alors…   
-Vous ne devez pas avoir encore vu beaucoup de notre pays.  
L’accent de l’empereur était légèrement plus prononcé que celui de son mari, de sorte qu’il devait se concentrer pour être sûr d’avoir compris. Il hocha la tête et se lança.  
-J’ai surtout vu le côté moldu. Il est impressionnant, je n’avais jamais vu une ville aussi pleine de gens. Tout attire l’attention, j’ai hâte de pouvoir me promener un peu et de m’imprégner de la joie de vivre. Parce qu’il n’y en a pas beaucoup dans mon pays.  
-Les japonais sont un peu exubérants de prime abord, surtout les jeunes. Mais les traditions restent et j’espère que vous aurez plaisir à les apprendre.   
-Je ne suis pas contre. Ryuichi devra apprendre lui aussi.  
L’empereur sembla s’étonner et rit tandis qu’Asami se faisait de nouveau servir du whisky.  
-Vous le prenez bien, Asami-sama.  
-Je vous assure que je préfère que mon compagnon ne soit pas une petite chose effacée qui attend mon bon plaisir.  
-Heureusement…  
Asami sourit en entendant ce murmure. Peut-être aurait-il dû le faire remarquer plus tôt mais il n’en avait pas vu l’utilité comme Harry n’avait finalement pas la langue dans sa poche. Kirishima avait passé une bonne heure à répondre aux questions de son jeune époux pendant qu’il terminait les derniers dossiers. Et pour les avoir écoutés, il savait son compagnon à la fois trop curieux pour son propre bien mais fasciné par la culture à laquelle il se confrontait présentement. Suoh avait même participé à la conversation quand le thème des plats préférés étaient venus. A croire que la nourriture les avait rassemblés… Asami préférait d’ailleurs l’attitude d’Harry à celle de Takaba qui avait toujours d’une certaine façon méprisé les deux hommes loyaux justement parce qu’il ne pouvait pas les pousser à renoncer à leurs ordres. Harry se méfiait des adultes, il gardait une bonne distance entre Suoh et lui, comme s’il s’attendait tout de même à une attaque. Il lui faudrait travailler dessus. Asami ne comprenait toujours pas le but inavoué de ce dîner, comme l’empereur aurait pu attendre que son compagnon soit mieux installé pour le connaître. Il supposait que cela avait à voir avec son fils mais celui-ci n’était visible nulle part et l’irritation de l’empereur de plus en plus visible.   
De son côté, Harry passait un excellent dîner. Passer sa peur de faire une erreur protocolaire, il dévorait littéralement, ses papilles semblaient s’étonner de chaque nouveau goût. La discussion avec l’empereur n’en était pas moins intéressante, il lui était clair que l’homme aimait son pays, même si c’était un défi de tous les instants pour le garder en bonne santé. Il osa demander.  
-De fait, ce que Ryuichi fait vous aide ou non ?  
Il eut un énorme blanc autour de la table, Harry eut l’impression d’avoir mis les pieds dans le plat et il se mit à rougir. Il se retint tout de même de se tortiller alors que son mari se mettait à sourire méchamment.  
-Cette question a un certain mérite. Dites-nous, Votre Majesté.  
Asami se moquait assez de ce que pensait l’empereur de son trafic mais il avait une bonne raison de vouloir connaître la réponse lui aussi. Si certains jugeaient qu’il ne devrait se permettre de faire ce qu’il faisait là, son compagnon était aussi potentiellement en danger dans le monde magique japonais. Et avoir quelques pistes au plus tôt ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Pour l’enquête, il devrait se débrouiller mais il aurait forcément les renseignements dont il aurait besoin, plus tôt que tard. Parce que rien ne l’arrêterait.   
-Comme vous devez le deviner, c’est assez complexe, Harry-san. Du côté du monde moldu, oui, cela nous rend extrêmement bien service. Avoir un seul gros ‘truand’, veuillez m’excuser de le dire ainsi Asami-sama…  
Asami fit signe que cela ne le dérangeait guère.  
-Donc, un seul gros yakuza qui tient en laisse tout le monde souterrain permet justement que la criminalité n’augmente pas. De plus, comme Asami-sama gère très bien son territoire, les nouveaux délinquants finissent soit sous ses ordres, soit par revenir dans le droit chemin. Pour ne pas mourir.  
Harry acquiesça, suivant pour le moment la logique sous-jacente. Il valait mieux avoir un seul gros poisson, que plusieurs petits qui se battaient et détruisaient tout dans leur guerre. Il but une gorgée de son jus de grenade, attendant la suite. Parce qu’il y avait forcément une suite.  
-Du côté du monde magique, c’est un peu plus complexe. De part la position d’Asami-sama, beaucoup pense que son travail est en dessous de lui. Beaucoup le voudrait conseiller à la cour et en réalité, Asami-sama a obtenu cette place automatiquement. Son pouvoir effraye pas mal de nos concitoyens qui savent néanmoins que tant qu’ils ne font rien pour le défier, ils n’ont rien à craindre. Les avis sont très mitigés mais personne ne se permettrait réellement de juger.  
Asami hocha la tête à son tour. Il valait mieux pour eux qu’ils ne se mêlent pas de ses affaires. Il n’y avait déjà aucune chance qu’il abandonne son empire, il avait trop donné de sa personne pour même accepter que quelqu’un d’autre le gère autre que lui-même. Ils allaient enfin passer au dessert quand un jeune garçon entra enfin dans la pièce. Asami l’observa de pied en cap, cheveux noirs, teint pâle mais avec des yeux ambrés, comme son père. Le fils de l’empereur, Takefumi Niwa. Grand mais légèrement musclé. Et Asami voyait d’un mauvais œil le sourire de l’adolescent quand il vit son compagnon. Un lourd grondement lui échappa, le gamin se figea. Harry posa une main sur le bras de son mari.  
-Hé, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?   
-Il ne t’approche pas.  
Harry tiqua un peu.  
-Tu plaisantes, là ? Tu ne vas pas jouer les possessifs stupides sous prétexte que quelqu’un me sourit !  
Asami tiqua à son tour. Dit comme ça, Harry avait raison, c’était risible. Le gamin n’avait aucune chance face à lui. Mais à cause de Takaba, il n’était plus tranquille. Pas mal de certitudes s’étaient effondrées et il se découvrait une fragilité dont il n’aurait jamais voulu voir la trace. Harry se leva en murmurant à Asami.  
-Je suis peut-être jeune mais je t’ai épousé toi. Alors ne sois pas débile.   
Et il avança vers le jeune qui attendait toujours. L’empereur lui-même ne semblait plus respirer. Harry tendit la main vers l’inconnu.  
-Harry Asami-Potter. Et toi ?  
-Euh… Takefumi Niwa-san. Enchanté…  
Il hésita mais serra la main d’Harry. Puis il osa de nouveau avancer vers la table comme Harry faisait de même.  
-Tu arrives juste pour le dessert, c’est un peu tard, non ?  
-Désolé pour ça, j’étais en plein match de Quidditch. Bonsoir, Asami-sama, père.  
Harry se rassit à côté de son mari, remit une main légère sur son bras. L’empereur reprenait des couleurs. Evidemment, ça se mit à parler du sport mondial sorcier entre jeunes, les aînés écoutaient tout en savourant leur thé. Asami réussissait à se calmer. C’était compliqué, le lien était neuf, il avait raison de se méfier de tous. Tout en sachant bien qu’il doit faire confiance en son compagnon. Harry venait de marquer le point.   
Plus tard, alors qu’ils allaient se mettre au lit, Harry se brossait les dents, vêtu d’un pyjama. Pas question de dormir nu. Un peu de décence. Il observait la silhouette d’Asami, s’habituant encore à la sensation de force que dégageait son mari. Au lit, il finit plaquer contre cette musculature attrayante et gênante à la fois, lui rappelant le chemin à parcourir. Mais Ryuichi finirait bien par saisir qu’ils étaient égaux. Il le prouverait plus qu’à son tour.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonjour !  
> Et encore la suite ! J'aime l'engouement que vous avez pour votre histoire, merci beaucoup de me lire.  
> Comme d'habitude, pas de bêta lecteur, navré pour les fautes.   
> Pour la prochaine mise à jour, ça ne sera peut-être pas la semaine prochaine mais j'essaierai quand même !  
> Bonne lecture !

Il s’appelait Akihito Takaba et il était un idiot. Ou en tout cas, il se sentait idiot. Difficile de donner une bonne définition de soi quand on avait saboté l’une des choses les plus belles de sa vie. Debout devant l’ancien immeuble qui contenait un appartement où il avait bien passé quelques années de sa vie, des années incroyables. Du jour au lendemain, l’immeuble était devenu désaffecté, ce qui était rare en plein Tokyo et rien ne permettait d’entrer à l’intérieur. Son amant avait comme disparu de la surface de la Terre mais le blond décoloré savait bien mieux que cela. C’était un message qui lui était destiné, un message qui disait que tout était mort entre eux et qu’il n’y aurait plus jamais rien si l’homme pouvait l’éviter. Akihito aurait pu se rendre au Sion, le siège d’affaires de son ex, qui était aussi un club très sélect que gérait celui-ci. Mais dès qu’il faisait réellement mine de s’approcher des lieux, des hommes en costumes et cravates venaient lui barrer la route et en montrant leurs armes à feu, s’il vous plaît. Akihito savait très bien ce que cela signifiait, la menace était bien réelle parce qu’on ne croisait pas ainsi les yakuzas.

Asami ne voulait plus le voir.

Même pour entendre des excuses. Parce qu’Akihito le savait, il avait bien foiré. Tout était parti d’un truc stupide de son côté, son incapacité à accepter ses sentiments pour l’homme. Certes, leur histoire n’avait pas débuté de la meilleure des manières, Akihito ne saurait jamais oublier qu’Asami l’avait rendu consentant mais que de base, il ne l’avait pas été. Ou peut-être que si. Les événements étaient un peu flous dans son esprit même aujourd’hui. Mais il pouvait avouer n’avoir jamais eu d’orgasmes aussi forts qu’entre les bras du yakuza. A lui-même, hein, pas à quelqu’un. Férocement indépendant, Akihito avait eu du mal à se faire à certaines choses tout en profitant d’autres, une ambivalence qui lui avait souvent été reproché silencieusement par Kirishima, le secrétaire d’Asami. Suivi par Suoh. Il les détestait ces deux-là. Pour être aussi loyaux doublés d’assez intelligent pour lire son manège. Parce qu’en vérité, il adorait ce jeu du chat et de la souris, il voulait qu’Asami lui court après et lui prouve encore et encore qu’il était le meilleur. Et désormais, le jeu était terminé. Ils avaient tous les deux perdus.

Ou juste lui ? Ça faisait environ huit mois qu’ils s’étaient séparés après la fusillade… Après qu’il ait trompé Asami avec Fei Long. Parce qu’il avait voulu s’assurer de son amour pour le yakuza de la façon la plus bête du monde. Il se souvenait de la baffe monumentale que Kirishima lui avait donné, elle avait même marqué son âme. Asami avait failli mourir à cause de lui. Cet homme quasi invincible avait failli disparaître de ce monde à cause de lui. Il avait essayé de s’expliquer mais le secrétaire n’avait rien voulu entendre. Ce qu’il pouvait encore comprendre même maintenant. Perdu dans ses pensées, Akihito avait marché le long des boulevards animés pour arriver à un autre immeuble. Plus proche du Sion. Plus haut. Plus inaccessible encore. La nouvelle demeure du yakuza, dont les alentours étaient soigneusement gardés. Les deux hommes à l’entrée semblaient déjà vouloir le faire détaler. Asami était là-haut, bien au-dessus de sa tête. Et selon des rumeurs encore à vérifier, il s’était marié. Akihito serra le poing. Marié. Il savait que pour certains, ce mot ne voulait rien dire mais Asami ne s’embêtait pas des étiquettes à moins qu’elles aient un sens pour lui. Qui disait mariage disait normalement fidélité. Appartenance. Asami était à une autre personne que lui, s’était lié contractuellement ‘pour la vie’ comme on le disait si bien.

-Que fais-tu là ?

Akihito sursauta en entendant cette voix. Il leva les yeux pour apercevoir Kirishima. Le mépris affiché de l’homme faisait plus de mal qu’un coup de poing dans le ventre. Et il en avait reçu, des coups. Il tenta de se reprendre, le courage lui manquait pas mal depuis qu’il avait complètement réintégré son ancien appartement, presque un taudis mais tout ce qu’il pouvait se permettre en travaillant comme il le faisait.

-Est-ce qu’il va bien ?

Sa voix était un peu vacillante, il savait qu’il semblait presque supplier pour avoir des nouvelles. Kirishima ne changea guère d’attitude envers lui, Akihito eut envie de se jeter sur lui et de le secouer mais le nombre de gardes et l’assurance qu’il ne s’en sortirait pas sans blessures le retint. Personne ne le défendrait pour avoir attaqué quelqu’un de plus haut placé que lui.

-Il va bien mieux sans toi, Takaba, ça me paraît évident.

Akihito serra les poings, défiant le secrétaire du regard. Celui-ci se contenta de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez, l’air de dire qu’il était prêt. Le blond se contrôla encore.

-Et sa femme ?

Kirishima leva un sourcil. Et comme s’il parlait à un débile, il annonça calmement.

-Asami-sama a épousé un homme, Takaba.

______

Un homme bien embêté, pour rester poli. Harry n’avait pas pensé que ce serait si facile que cela d’apprendre le japonais, même avec la magie mais le tracé des kanjis le rendait à moitié dingue. Ça ne faisait qu’une semaine qu’il avait commencé les cours, il savait qu’il fallait un peu de patience mais la patience n’était pas toujours son fort. Encore plus quand son mari venait voir ses progrès et affichait un sourire en coin moqueur. Plus d’une fois, Harry aurait voulu lui lancer un sort pour lui faire payer ça. Mais dans le même temps, c’était une forme de communication entre eux bien à eux. Parce qu’Harry se moquait volontiers de la façon dont Asami maniait sa baguette. Il avait l’impression de vous un élève première année qui apprenait le sort ‘lumos’ qui servait à pouvoir s’éclairer. Il était vraiment amusé de voir que l’homme était si peu à l’aise avec une baguette alors qu’il rayonnait de pouvoir. Alors quand presque tous les soirs, il montrait à son aîné à être aussi à l’aise avec le bâton qu’avec son pistolet. Ce qui lui permettait de toucher l’homme, de se rapprocher peu à peu. Même s’il n’avait toujours pas vu ce qu’il voulait tant voir. Il supposait que c’était parce que son mari ne voulait pas que la créature en lui prenne tout de son compagnon. Mais la curiosité bouillonnait…

-Ryuichi ?

-Oui, Harry ?

-Ca suffit, montre-moi.

Asami n’avait pas besoin de précision pour savoir de quoi parler son jeune époux. Il venait d’achever son entraînement du soir, décidément bien agréable. Harry était un jeune homme plutôt attentionné et clairement loyal avec ça. Il supposait avoir assez torturé le plus jeune mais dans le même temps, il craignait un peu la réaction. C’était encore étrange pour lui mais il avait besoin, envie de changer de forme. Il prit son paquet de cigarettes et Kirishima vint allumer le bâton de tabac sitôt qu’il l’eût mis entre ses lèvres. Il souffla sa fumée avant de répondre.

-Avant de faire cela, il faudra qu’on monte sur le toit, que sais-tu exactement des créatures ?

Harry s’installa dans le canapé, trop confortable pour son propre bien. Les sourcils froncés, il fit travailler sa mémoire.

-Comme Hagrid, le garde-chasse et professeur de Soins aux Créatures magiques les adore, j’ai essayé d’en retenir le plus pour lui. C’est un ami…

Enfin, Harry le croyait. Maintenant, il lui était difficile de dire qui était de son côté et qui ne l’était pas. Hagrid était surtout très loyal envers le directeur. Enfin, il se reprit pour finir de répondre à la question.

-Bref, il y a un classement des créatures, si c’est de cela dont tu parles. Les communes, comme les kneazles (les chats comme Pattenrond), les moins ordinaires comme les lutins des bois ou les elfes de maison, les importantes comme les centaures ou les gobelins.

Harry n’aimait pas énormément cette classification, pour lui, toutes les créatures étaient importantes mais c’était ainsi que c’était enseigné alors il avait fait l’effort de retenir. Asami s’assit à côté de lui, leurs cuisses se touchaient comme à chaque fois. Il faillit perdre le fil, c’était encore troublant pour lui d’être touché aussi souvent, de se sentir voulu.

-Après, les créatures dites mythiques comme les phénix ou les licornes et enfin, les créatures sacrées. Qui normalement n’existent plus. Mais c’est cela, tu es une créature sacrée puisque seules les Déesses peuvent te juger ?

-En effet, tu as bien compris. D’après ce que je sais, les créatures comme moi ont forcément une forme humaine. Je ne suis pas en haut du classement mais comme il n’y a pas d’autres sacrées déclarées, je suis considéré comme leur porte-parole. Et je suis censé être capable de trouver les autres si elles existent. Mais je ne ressens rien.

-Mais… Normalement, les héritages de créatures se déclarent vers seize ou dix-sept ans alors…

-Je n’ai pas de vraies réponses à te donner. Je suis devenu une créature quand j’ai failli mourir.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Vraiment, cet homme-là avait failli mourir ? Notant sa surprise, Kirishima prit sur lui d’expliquer ce qu’il s’était passé, apprenant ainsi au jeune homme l’existence d’un ex. Pas que ce soit surprenant mais là encore, il aurait préféré le savoir plus tôt. D’ailleurs, le secrétaire avait un air méprisant en parlant de cet ancien amant. Il sut alors que celui-ci avait osé se pointer devant leur immeuble ce matin-là. Harry tiqua. Pas question que son mari soit approché par un traître. Il s’en occuperait lui-même s’il le fallait. Quelques sorts lui apprendraient à rester loin. Très loin.

Asami se leva et tendit la main à son époux. Harry n’hésita pas une seconde et y mit la sienne. Ils quittèrent l’appartement pour retrouver l’ascenseur et le toit. Harry y montait pour la première et la vue l’émerveilla plusieurs secondes. Tant de lumières, une vision sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres sur Tokyo. Le vent agita ses mèches noires, lui donnant un air encore plus décoiffé. Il avait craint d’avoir froid mais ce n’était pas le cas, il devinait une sorte de dôme de protection autour du toit. Il se tourna vers son mari pour le découvrir en train de se déshabiller. Il resta interloqué alors que l’homme tendait sa chemise à Kirishima qui se mit à la plier. Asami attaquait sa ceinture et sa braguette quand Harry ferma les yeux en s’exclamant.

-Mais qu’est-ce que vous faites ?!

-Asami-sama déchirerait ses habits s’il changeait de forme avec, Harry-sama.

Kirishima retenait son sourire de voir le jeune homme aussi rouge. Il sentait son patron tout aussi amusé alors que l’adolescent répondait.

-Vous auriez pu prévenir !

-La vue te distrayait.

Asami était enfin nu et pas pudique pour un sou. Il aurait même préféré qu’Harry regarde mais soit, si son époux était encore timide, il ferait avec. Il lui apprendrait à oublier ses réticences. Le travailler au corps, il avait hâte. Il alla se mettre au centre comme sa forme était plutôt grande et il se laissa aller, laissa la main à la créature. Une vague de magie se dégagea de lui pour lui revenir. Ça n’était pas douloureux mais étrange de grandir d’avoir une autre façon de se mouvoir, de se ressentir. Harry avait ouvert les yeux à l’énergie qui était montée et assistait au changement avec les larmes aux yeux à cause de la quantité de lumière. Clairement la créature était grande, très grande. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes et se confronta finalement à un dragon. Un dragon oriental très exactement. Il fronça les sourcils, les dragons faisaient partie des créatures magiques mythiques, qu’est-ce qui différenciait… Et là, il comprit quand le changement se stabilisa. Asami était déjà bien plus grand qu’un dragon oriental habituel, ses écailles d’un noir profond était souligné par des reflets vert émeraude. Ses yeux dorés étaient posés sur lui, comme attendant un jugement. Mais le regard d’Harry était ailleurs, sur les voiles de magie qui entouraient la longue silhouette. Elles ne cessaient de changer de couleurs, de formes, semblant représenter des endroits du monde. Kirishima murmura.

-Voici le dragon divin de l’air, Harry-sama. Asami-sama est le seigneur du ciel, capable de contrôler toutes les créatures qui l’utilisent d’un simple ordre, capable de changer le climat à volonté. Présentement, par sa seule existence, il fait baisser la pollution dans le monde, il le purifie.

Harry resta silencieux alors qu’Asami finit par l’enserrer dans l’une de ses pattes pour l’avoir à porter. Encore trop choqué, il se laissa faire et renifler. Ses mains se posèrent sur les griffes effilées pour se retenir alors qu’il continuait sa contemplation. Il finit par tendre les doigts pour effleurer les écailles, les trouve tout de même plus chaudes qu’il ne l’aurait cru mais il est clair que le dragon n’a absolument rien d’une fournaise. Il caresse lentement, entre émerveillement et étonnement. La magie d’Asami est tellement puissante autour de lui qu’il a l’impression de s’y noyer. Il s’arrache de l’étreinte de son mari pour venir saisir son museau. Yeux dans les yeux, il dit enfin.

-C’est vraiment impressionnant…

« Bien sûr que je le suis. Monte. »

-Monte ? Sur ton dos, tu veux dire ?

« Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l’es. »

Harry hésita, ça ne lui semblait pas bien sécuritaire mais Asami était sûr de lui alors avec quelques difficultés, il monta juste à l’arrière de la tête, se tint aux poils qui se trouvaient là. Il vit alors Kirishima qui gardait un air complètement émerveillé puis il cria alors que le dragon s’élevait dans les airs sans prévenir. Harry ferma les yeux à cause de l’accélération et les rouvrit quand il eut l’impression que c’était de nouveau stable. Il haleta de surprise et posa les yeux sur l’océan de lumières. Autour d’eux, le ciel se déformait ou plutôt, c’était comme s’il changeait bien qu’il ne comprenait pas en quoi. D’un coup, ils se retrouvèrent dans un nuage d’orage, les éclairs éclatèrent autour d’eux. Mais Harry n’avait pas peur, loin de là. C’était comme retrouver sa place.

-C’est merveilleux…

______

_Cher Patmol,_

_Je ne sais pas quand cette lettre va t’arriver, Hedwige va avoir un peu de mal avec ce voyage plutôt loin. Bien que tu doives déjà savoir que je suis parti du Royaume-Uni, tu dois être inquiet de ne pas savoir où je me trouve exactement. Je suis au Japon. Et je suis en sécurité même si cela peut te paraître bizarre. En fait, un homme est venu me voir, avec ses gardes. Il est très important au Japon et pour le monde même. Et s’il a fait ce chemin, c’est pour une excellente qui fait comprendre mon départ : je suis son compagnon. Oui, cet homme est une créature magique._

Sirius cessa de lire, choqué. Autour, ça commença à murmurer de surprise, tous les membres de l’Ordre avait attendu ces nouvelles avec impatience et frustration. Et ils avaient du mal à y croire. Une créature magique du Japon était le compagnon d’âme de leur Sauveur ? Remus Lupin attrapa le parchemin des mains de son ami pour poursuivre la lecture. Il avait besoin de connaître la suite.

_Même s’il ne m’a pas encore dit ce qu’il est, il est clair et même sûr et certain qu’il est au moins une créature mythique. Et qu’il serait donc criminel de ma part de le laisser. Je ne suis pas un tueur, même si je dois en devenir un. Et je ne vais certainement pas tuer une personne faite pour m’aimer inconditionnellement._

_Nous nous sommes mariés à Gringotts, au cas où. Je suis donc un adulte légalement. D’ailleurs, il faudra qu’on parle de certaines choses toi et moi plus tard. Je vais lui demander de te faire venir au Japon. Par son statut, il peut t’employer et tu ne risquerais rien. Enfin, si tu en as envie. Je ne sais pas bien ce que tu penses de ta situation._

_Sinon, Tokyo est magnifique, c’est tellement génial de voir une ville heureuse et pleine de vie. J’ai hâte de visiter, de découvrir la culture ! C’est la première fois que je voyage bien qu’en fait, le Japon devient donc mon deuxième pays. Je compte bien apprendre la langue d’ailleurs._

_Je ne vois pas bien quoi dire de plus pour le moment. Quand je saurais ce qu’il est, je te le dirai. Mais vu ce qu’il a dit, notre Ministère aurait dû être là pour accueillir sa venue. Il a dit aussi qu’il risquait y avoir des représailles internationales sur notre pays pour la non reconnaissance de sa venue. J’espère qu’il se trompe, vu l’état du Royaume-Uni, la communauté mondiale ne va pas lui faire de cadeau dans le cas contraire…_

_Oh, dans tout ça, je ne t’ai pas dit son nom. Je suis donc marié à Lord Ryuichi Asami-Potter ! Et pour l’instant, je suis heureux. Décontenancé mais heureux. J’aime sentir le lien qui grandit entre nous._

_Sur ce, à bientôt, prend soin de toi !_

_Avec amour,_

_Harry_

-Il est marié à un homme… Mon bébé Prongslet est marié à un homme…

Sirius tournait en boucle sur cette idée. Il n’en revenait toujours pas, il lui faudrait bien la semaine pour récupérer de la nouvelle, au moins. Il reprit la lettre que lui tendit Remus, observant l’écriture de son filleul. Autour, ça discutait encore de ce que ça venait d’entendre, Ron et Hermione se disputaient à voix basse à cause des conséquences pour leur trio. Dumbledore avait perdu toute lueur de grand-père, le moment était grave, très grave. Non seulement Harry était désormais un adulte, mais en plus, il était marié à une créature magique qui vivait dans un autre pays donc non préoccupé par l’existence de Voldemort. Pouvait-on faire plus mauvaise nouvelle pour eux ? Jamais la créature n’accepterait de mettre son compagnon en danger ! Comment allaient-ils s’en sortir quand le mage noir sortirait enfin de sa cachette avec ses sbires ? Préoccupé par ces données, il ne remarqua pas l’agitation de Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror de son état avant d’être membre de l’Ordre du Phénix. Quand l’homme se leva, il brisa le réseau de discussion autour de la table. A son expression faciale, personne ne doutait que ses pensées étaient noires.

-Il faut que j’aille au Ministère ! Il faut que je prévienne la ministre de la Justice !

-Kingsley…

-Si ce qu’a écrit Harry est vrai, alors on va avoir de graves ennuis. Il faut tenter de les régler avant que le Conseil n’intervienne.

-Kingsley, vous n’êtes pas censé savoir, comment allez-vous l’expliquer ?

-Je trouverai quelque chose, Albus, mais vous ne pouvez pas me demander de rester là alors que le Japon a des raisons d’en vouloir à notre pays.

Et l’Auror se détourna pour partir. Après une courte hésitation, Nymphadora Tonks, sa collègue, le suivit. Un nouveau silence s’établit dans la pièce. Molly Weasley finit par se lever pour faire de nouveau du thé. Ron lit sa propre lettre à haute voix, tout comme Hermione. Les lettres étaient assez similaires même si pour Ron, Harry avait ajouté qu’il espérait voler au-dessus de la ville, et pour Hermione qu’il allait pouvoir commencer ses devoirs de vacances dès maintenant. Les jumeaux Fred et George enviaient pas mal le brun à l’idée qu’il puisse découvrir un autre pays comme ça. Oui, ils étaient allés en Egypte mais ça avait été quand même un peu barbant, il fallait le dire. Leur mère leur avait tenu la bride et ils n’avaient pas pu faire grand-chose de leur côté. Oui, ils aimeraient bien être avec Harry, eux. Très loin de leur matriarche adorée.

Kingsley n’avait pas perdu de temps. Ce n’était pas du tout le moment d’en perdre, même. Il frappa à la porte d’Amélia Bones. Il avait beau être presque vingt heures, la connaissant, la ministre de la Justice Magique pouvait être encore dans son bureau. Il entra en entendant sa voix et il fut encore suivi de Tonks qui manqua de trébucher sur ses propres pieds. Amélia fronça les sourcils de voir ses deux employés qui avaient fini leur journée bien plus tôt. Elle posa sa plume et croisa les doigts en appuyant ses mains sur son bureau.

-Shacklebolt, Tonks. Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle espérait qu’ils n’étaient pas venus pour parler de Voldemort. Même si elle avait tendance à vouloir croire Harry Potter, sans preuve, elle ne pouvait rien faire et la position du Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, lui gardait les mains liées.

-Madame, j’ai appris par hasard qu’une créature magique venue du Japon n’aurait pas été accueillie correctement quand elle est venue dans notre pays. Si c’est bien le cas, le Conseil risque de nous pénaliser.

Amélia écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Le Conseil était une communauté internationale de politiciens de tous les pays. Ensemble, ils établissaient les lois mondiales sorcières et possédaient une petite armée entraînée qui les faisaient régner. Si jusque-là, le Royaume-Uni n’avait pas été inquiété, c’était parce que les dégâts de Voldemort étaient nationaux avant toute chose et qu’il avait semblé pouvoir gérer la situation. Mais si l’on parlait d’une créature magique importante au niveau mondial… Alors oui, ils allaient connaître la colère du Conseil.

-Je n’ai pas entendu de cela. Le Japon nous a prévenus ?

-Selon mon contact, oui, nous avons été prévenus.

Amélia se leva et se mordilla l’ongle du pouce en réfléchissant. Ce n’était pas une bonne nouvelle, pas du tout.

-Si c’est réellement une créature importante, la lettre a dû aller directement au Ministre, non ?

Tonks avait osé parler. Plutôt effacée au travail, elle n’en était pas moins une bonne Auror quand sa maladresse la quittait temporairement. Et ses capacités de déductions en plus de son don de Métamorphomage qui lui permettait de changer d’apparence physique à volonté faisaient qu’elle avait été recrutée. Amélia grimaça en se rendant compte que la jeune femme avait certainement raison.

-Si elle est passé sur le bureau de Dolorès, alors il y a de bonnes chances qu’elle n’ait pas été lu.

-Il faut le vérifier, madame, dès maintenant. Si nous n’avons pas de raisons à présenter au Conseil, la sanction risque d’être sévère.

-Oui, allons-y.

Amélia les précéda dans l’ascenseur comme à l’étage du ministre. Le bureau de Dolorès Ombrage était vide et éteint, la femme était déjà partie, au grand soulagement d’Amélia qui ne la supportait guère. Haïssant les créatures magiques, Ombrage faisait tout pour faire passer des lois discriminatoires à leur encontre et elle augmentait ainsi l’animosité d’une partie de la population magique envers son gouvernement. Sans se cacher, Amélia ouvrit la porte du bureau et alluma les lumières d’un geste de baguette. Kingsley n’attendit aucun ordre pour commencer la fouille. Il débuta par le bureau bien couverts de parchemins provenant de tous les étages du ministère. Il s’impatientait tout en étant soulagé chaque fois de ne pas trouver le courrier. Il se figea quand Tonks dit :

-C’est là. Elle les avait mis à la poubelle.

Les ? Donc il n’y avait pas eu qu’un courrier ? Tonks en ouvrit un et pâlit.

-Ecrit de la main même de l’Empereur du Japon. Et il annonce bien la venue d’une créature magique… Oh bordel…

-Tonks ?

Amélia lui prit le document des mains.

-Sacrée… Une créature magique sacrée ! La seule au monde sûrement !

La ministre n’en menait pas large. Et la fureur qui montait en plus. Elle prit l’autre lettre à son employée et partit rapidement vers le bureau du Ministre de la Magie qu’elle ouvrit sans frapper. Elle le vit sur le départ en compagnie de Lucius Malfoy, politicien affuté. Cornélius Fudge se tourna vers sa collègue, étonné de la voir aussi furibonde.

-Amélia ! De quel droit entrez-vous…

-Epargnez-moi vos discours, Cornélius, nous avons des problèmes bien plus graves que moi entrant sans frapper ! Est-ce qu’Ombrage vous a parlé de la venue d’une créature magique ?

Lucius Malfoy fronça les sourcils en entendant cette question. Amélia Bones n’était pas du genre à être aussi agité. De son côté, le blond de la longue et grande lignée Malfoy était sur le qui-vive, fatigué aussi. Le retour de son maître, Lord Voldemort, allait lui donner des cheveux blancs. Bien qu’ils seraient difficiles à deviner au vu de la couleur de sa chevelure. Le mage noir avait réussi à revenir grâce au sang de son ennemi, Harry Potter. Ennemi qu’il n’avait pas réussi à tuer, encore une fois, poussant l’obsession de Voldemort encore plus haut dans son désir de mettre un terme à l’existence de l’adolescent. Il ne ressentait aucune joie au retour de son maître, loin de là. Sa folie lui était désormais si évidente qu’il craignait pour la vie de sa famille, de ses amis et la sienne bien sûr. Il essayait donc de ne pas mettre ses œufs dans le même panier et de rester le plus ‘propre’ possible des projets du Lord. Quant à Cornélius Fudge, beaucoup se demandait encore comment il était devenu ministre tant il était influençable et facile à tromper.

-Non, Dolorès ne m’a parlé d’aucune créature. Expliquez-vous, enfin, que se passe-t-il ?

-Il se passe qu’elle a ignoré deux courriers écrits et signés de la main de l’Empereur du Japon dans lesquels il annonce l’arrivée d’une créature magique sacrée chez nous.

-Sa… Sacrée ?! Il n’y a pas de créature sacrée !

Cornélius commençait déjà à suer en supposant les conséquences géopolitiques de cette bourde.

-Si, il y en a une. Et nous n’avons rien fait. Et le Conseil doit être au courant !

-Mais… Mais…

-Il faut faire arrêter Dolorès Ombrage.

Lucius parlait d’une voix affirmée, faisant tourner tous les regards vers lui. Appuyé sur sa canne qui contenait sa baguette magique, il poursuivit.

-C’est elle qui n’a pas prévenu le ministre, probablement à cause de sa haine des créatures magiques. C’est donc elle qui doit payer, c’est son erreur.

Enfin, c’était aussi celle de Fudge de l’avoir engagé mais si déjà ils pouvaient décharger une bonne partie de la responsabilité sur les épaules de cette femme, cela ne leur ferait pas de mal. Amélia se tourna vers Shacklebolt et Tonks.

-Vous avez vos ordres. Allez l’arrêter, immédiatement.

______

Harry avait encore l’impression de voler alors qu’il était pourtant allongé sur le lit, attendant que son mari le rejoigne pour dormir. Il avait encore du mal à y croire, il avait toujours eu autant de chance que de malchance dans sa vie. Bon, un peu plus de malchance quand même parce qu’il ne connaissait personne d’autre qu’un mage noir tentait de tuer depuis le berceau. Alors donc, Asami était sa chance. Un sacré cadeau. Harry aurait pu passer encore des heures et des heures dans les cieux sur la forme de créature de son compagnon, dans cette étrange communion. Il a réellement eu l’impression de faire un avec la voûte étoilée, dans le lien il avait ressenti tout le plaisir et la paix de son mari. Cette sensation d’avoir trouvé sa place, il ne l’avait jamais connu aussi fort, au plus que ce soit plus qu’une évidence. Sa seule envie c’était de rester ici, avec Ryuichi. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus oublier son devoir. La paix était illusoire tant que Voldemort était en vie. Il fallait l’accepter et il ferait tout pour défendre ce sanctuaire qu’il avait trouvé. Son mari ne lui avait pas menti en disant cela. Il se passa une main sur le visage, il se sentait encore trop ému, trop à vif.

-Tu réfléchis trop à cette heure-ci, Harry.

Asami était en train de glisser entre les draps, attira ensuite son compagnon contre lui. Le retour avait été plus difficile que prévu, la créature avait voulu marquer son âme sœur. Asami avait alors découvert qu’il pouvait moduler sa taille et que le moment venu, il en changerait pour planter ses crocs dans le cou de son époux pour que tous sachent qu’il était sien. Il se cala confortablement contre Harry, le plaquant même contre son corps. Il entendit le soupir de celui-ci, esquissa un sourire. Il savait que c’était pour la forme, Harry n’aimait pas trop être malmené et qu’il puisse jouer de sa force pour le faire plier physiquement. Mais c’était si tentant de le faire, de voir ses lueurs de colère et de défi dans ce regard vert émeraude. Il ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit Harry se redresser pour retirer ses lunettes et le vit se figer. Jusque-là, Asami s’était couvert pour ne pas qu’Harry puisse voir son tatouage. Quand il l’avait découvert lui-même, le yakuza n’avait pas été heureux. Magique, bien entendu, c’était une réplique de sa forme de créature dans mêmes couleurs qu’en vrai qui se déplaçait donc à volonté sur son épiderme. Il vit le regard interloqué d’Harry qui finit par caresser la tête du dragon. Et donc son torse. Voilà qui pouvait le pousser à réviser son jugement si cela aidait à ce que son époux ne garde pas ses mains pour lui. Il attendit pour voir.

-Il est apparu en même temps que ta forme ?

-Oui. Je ne l’aime pas.

-Pourquoi ? Il est magnifique !

-Les tatouages sont assez mal vus dans la culture japonaise. Beaucoup pense que seuls les yakuzas en ont et les gens dangereux ou malhonnêtes. Je n’aime pas finir dans ce stéréotype.

-Je vois. Mais c’est toi… J’aime le voir comme ça aussi.

-Je le constate.

Harry, toujours étonné, n’avait pas remarqué combien son comportement était dangereux pour lui-même. Asami finit par attraper sa main, bien conscient qu’il allait bientôt craquer et qu’il risquait de réclamer quelque chose qu’il ne devait avoir de suite. Se rappeler encore et encore que son compagnon n’avait pas la majorité sexuelle devenait de plus en plus difficile chaque jour. Peu importe que ce soit une limite moldue, ce n’était pas ainsi qu’il la vivait. Il voulait un Harry vraiment prêt. Et s’il fallait attendre, il saurait le faire. Mais non sans toucher. Alors que son époux allait l’interroger sur son action, Asami le fit tomber sur lui pour qu’ils puissent s’embrasser passionnément. Il posa sa main libre sur les fesses d’Harry, le faisant émettre un petit son de protestation tout de même. Harry se dégagea du baiser et déposa ses lunettes qui avaient fini de travers.

-Tu n’as pas l’impression que tu exagères ? Tu pourrais mettre ta main plus haut !

Il l’attrapa mais ne réussit pas à la faire bouger.

-Ryuichi !

-Il faut bien que tu t’habitues. Je ne les touche même pas vraiment.

-C’est ça, moque-toi. Tu sais bien que…

Harry rougit encore plus, incapable de dire les mots. Il se débattit encore même si c’était un peu vain. En fait, ce n’était pas qu’il n’aimait pas qu’Asami le touche mais bien sûr, c’était gênant.

-Et ça n’a pas d’importance. Nous sommes âmes-sœurs. Personne ne peut avoir plus d’importance que toi. Oublie les autres, pense simplement que ce que je sais faire te donnera énormément de plaisir.

Harry observait son mari. Bien sûr, son regard était un peu flou aussi il se rapprocha, son torse contre celui d’Asami, ses mains posées sur ses épaules. Asami laissa faire, parfaitement calme et composé. Harry sourit et vint l’embrasser à son tour, il était temps qu’il ose lui aussi. C’était juste eux et c’était lui que son mari voulait et personne d’autre. Avec cette assurance… Oui, il allait tout faire pour le séduire à sa manière même s’il avait beaucoup à apprendre. Il se prouverait aussi à lui-même qu’il était bel et bien le bon choix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, voilà, vous savez enfin ce qu'est Asami. C'est un peu classique mais j'avoue, je ne le voyais pas être autre chose qu'un dragon. Et puis mine de rien, il est plus important qu'un simple dragon. Et j'assume mon petit message écologique en plus de trouver cela amusant qu'Asami fasse quelque chose de bon pour l'humanité.   
> En souhaitant que vous ne soyez pas trop déçus ^^"


	5. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonjour.  
> Merci de me lire tout d'abord.  
> Voici la suite, qui ajoute plus de problèmes qu'elle n'en résout. Mais il ne faut pas aller trop vite, n'est-ce pas ?  
> Bonne lecture, navré pour les fautes !  
> Et à la prochaine !

-Ils sont enfin au courant.

Le Conseil se réunissait dans une île de l’océan Atlantique, inconnue des Moldus depuis quasiment toujours. Cette île était également le tombeau de grandes figures magiques qui avaient sauvé le monde, ainsi que le tombeau de toute créature sacrée si les Déesses permettaient des restes. Les Déesses étaient toujours jalouses quand il s’agissait des créatures sacrées, sans que personne n’ait de réelles informations à ce sujet. Les seules choses évidentes à ce sujet étaient combien elles punissaient si l’on s’en prenait à l’une d’elles. De base, le Conseil n’avait été créé que pour prendre soin de la protection de ces créatures, non sans bonnes raisons. Même si la plupart des sacrées étaient capables de se défendre, il n’en restait pas moins que lorsqu’une d’elle mourait prématurément, les Déesses retiraient de leurs dons aux autres êtres existants. Si la Magie paraissait si rare désormais, c’était bien parce que Magia avait fait payer chaque mort. La race la plus rare des sacrées n’était plus reparue à la disparation atroce du dernier d’entre eux. La fureur et la tristesse des Déesses avaient alors provoqué l’éveil d’un ancien volcan et la famine pendant de nombreuses années ensuite. Le Conseil n’oubliait rien et tous accueillaient avec joie mais peur ce dragon sacré difficile à approcher.

En effet, étant celui qu’il était, Ryuichi Asami-Potter mettait des bâtons dans les roues du Conseil pour sa sauvegarde. Pas délibérément mais être un yakuza avec une vie menacée en permanence n’aidait guère. Quant à l’époux et âme-sœur du dragon sacré… Le Conseil aurait bien voulu que ce soit plus simple mais il connaissait les péripéties du jeune homme et le fait qu’un mage noir en avait après son existence. Ils n’osaient imaginer ce qu’il se passerait si l’un des deux mourait. La punition serait sans nulle doute exemplaire. La fin du monde sorcier ? C’était malheureusement une éventualité qui les hantait tous.

-Il était temps. Bien, nous pouvons nous mettre d’accord alors sur les sanctions à imposer au Royaume-Uni.

Chaque pays avait son représentant. Certains étaient connus, d’autres se devaient d’œuvrer dans l’ombre comme celle qui parla alors.

-Je suis déjà ravie de me débarrasser d’Ombrage. Vous n’imaginez pas les dégâts qu’elle causait.

Oui, Amélia Bones était la représentante du Royaume-Uni au Conseil. Ce secret bien gardé était parfois une plaie dans sa vie mais elle aimait faire partie de cette congrégation. La sauvegarde de leur monde tout entier ne pouvait être fait qu’ensemble. Et si son pays la décevait tour à tour, elle pouvait au moins se consoler à la vue des progrès des autres.

-Nous en avons une idée, si. L’immigration avait encore augmenté, Amélia. Le Royaume-Uni a perdu environ trente pour cent de sa population de créatures magiques.

Amélia serra les poings sous la table. Elle n’avait pas eu le temps de consulter les chiffres mais de savoir à présent que les dégâts étaient aussi importants. Et le retour de Voldemort n’allait rien arranger.

-Pour ce qui est du mage noir, il devient un problème mondial. Cependant, ce serait porté notre ingérence très haut que d’envoyer notre armée chez vous pour s’en occuper. Surtout qu’il est considéré qu’il n’y a aucune preuve de son retour.

Et la parole d’Harry Asami-Potter ne suffisait pas, malgré la personne à laquelle il était lié. Il faudrait un interrogatoire avec potion de vérité et son souvenir de la nuit du retour en question pour qu’ils aient un peu plus de latitude. La suite fut un débat sur la somme que le Royaume-Uni allait donner au Japon et à Asami. Mais en vérité, c’était surtout la sanction morale qui importait. Amélia avait hâte d’entendre les excuses publiques de Fudge, elles allaient être ridicules. Quant à celle d’Ombrage… Saurait-elle s’excuser quand elle était persuadée d’avoir raison ? Peut-être si cela lui évitait la détention à vie à Azkaban. Le Conseil espérait surtout avec cela rassurer les créatures magiques qui ne pensaient qu’à fuir.

-Et Albus Dumbledore ?

Amélia retint une grimace éloquente.

-Il ne se montre plus au Ministère depuis qu’il a été déchu mais il a sûrement des plans concernant le couple sacré. Il est persuadé que seul Harry Asami-Potter peut battre Voldemort.

-Il serait temps que nous sachions pourquoi, Amélia.

-Je vous assure que je le saurais bientôt.

Et la réunion se termina sur ces entrefaits.

______

Tout le monde savait que Cornélius Fudge était un lâche. Il était même capable de le reconnaître lui-même en son for intérieur. Alors qu’il lisait le courrier signé du Conseil et de son représentant le plus neutre, Aldérion Fox de l’Antarctique, il pensait réellement à quitter son poste. Pourtant, il adorait être le Ministre de la Magie du Royaume-Uni. Ce pouvoir, cette incroyable sensation d’être plus que tous les autres… C’était pire qu’un aphrodisiaque, la raison pour laquelle sa chère épouse portait leur quatrième enfant à l’heure actuelle. Cornélius était un lâche peureux. Il ne s’était présenté que parce qu’il avait été sûr de gagner, il n’aurait pas supporté toute la déconfiture qu’il devait affronter à présent. Parce qu’il avait merdé, c’était le mot qu’il fallait utiliser et il allait le payer chèrement. Bien à contrecœur, il lui fallait de l’aide. Et Lucius ne suffirait pas. Aussi, il s’empara d’un parchemin pour écrire à un certain directeur d’école…

______

Leur première sortie officielle dans le Tokyo moldu. Harry n’en menait pas large alors qu’il inspectait sa tenue. C’était bien la première fois qu’il portait un nœud papillon. Sur sa veste noire, un dragon avait été brodé, à peine visible mais un code pour n’importe quelle personne magique ou connaissant la magie pour la fête. Son mari avait la même chose, c’était des mesures de sécurité au cas où. Personne ne s’était permis de réellement fournir d’exemples mais Harry n’en avait pas besoin, loin de là. Il resta encore surpris par son apparence. Pour le monde moldu, il avait dû prendre une potion de vieillissement, qui lui donnait l’air d’avoir dans la vingtaine. Et lui qui n’avait pas réellement pensé vivre jusqu’à cet âge découvrait quel visage il pourrait alors avoir si tout se finissait bien. Pour avoir longuement contemplé les photos de ses parents, il se trouvait un air plus proche avec sa mère que son père. Certes, son nid d’oiseau et ses lunettes donnaient l’impression qu’il était plus comme James mais si on étudiait bien le reste… Il avait aussi le nez, presque la même bouche que Lily. Sans compter les tâches de rousseur bien qu’elles ne soient pas aussi visibles que s’il avait été réellement roux. Il vit la silhouette d’Asami se profiler derrière lui, il compara vaguement leur taille. Bien sûr, son mari avait au moins une dizaine de centimètres en plus. Foutu malnutrition. Même avec les potions, Asami l’avait obligé à voir un médicomage, il n’aurait jamais la taille qu’il aurait dû pouvoir atteindre. Et ça le mettait un peu en rogne de garder cette apparence un peu fragile. Il n’avait rien de fragile. Enfin, il l’espérait.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Non. On y va ?

Harry sourit à son mari. Le costume lui allait décidément à merveilles, l’adolescent n’aurait jamais l’air aussi puissant et affirmé à son sens. Bien sûr, le main d’Asami finit au creux de ses reins et ils sortirent du penthouse encadré par Suoh et Kirishima. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux semaines qu’il vivait ici au Japon et plus que jamais, il ne voyait pas de raison de se plaindre. Son parrain et ses amis lui manquaient, certes, mais la pression imposée par le peuple anglais, pas du tout. Il apprenait à être un peu plus insouciant, sans pour autant négliger son apprentissage. Merci la magie, il évoluait réellement dans ses tracés des kanjis, tout comme il connaissait à présenter les règles de bienséance japonaise. Mais plus que tout ça, c’était découvrir Asami qu’il aimait le plus, aussi surprenant que cela ait été pour lui. La façon dont celui-ci gérait son existence le fascinait. Pas de cadeau, Asami était un rouleau compresseur et personne ne se dressait longtemps face à lui. Certes, c’était plus facile quand l’on pouvait se permettre ne pas prendre de gants mais de savoir que le yakuza en avait toujours fait ainsi…

Là où Harry se serait senti coupable, Asami était d’une parfaite indifférence. Ce n’était pas une réelle absence d’empathie, pas plus qu’un ego surdimensionné bien que le dragon sacré en eût à revendre, c’était plus comme des convictions et des préceptes. Ça devait fonctionner comme ça alors Asami faisait que cela tourne ainsi. Point. Rien à ajouter et malheur donc à qui se mettrait sur son chemin. Harry se félicitait que l’homme soit aussi implacable… Le moment venu, il aurait besoin de cette force pour affronter son ennemi, il en était bien conscient.

-Nous sommes arrivés, Harry.

Asami n’avait pas cherché à troubler les pensées de son époux quand il avait vu son regard éteint. Lui aussi s’efforçait de décrypter au mieux son âme-sœur et il avait appris que cette physionomie annonçait des décisions importantes internes au jeune homme. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré que celui-ci lui en parle directement mais ils avaient encore du chemin à faire. Ils montèrent les marches ensemble, Asami avait encore une fois son bras autour d’Harry. Comme celui-ci ne semblait pas contre sa possessivité, le dragon ne s’empêchait guère de l’exercer, d’autant que cela le rassurait. Les flashs crépitaient autour d’eux alors qu’ils entraient enfin dans la salle de la soirée caritative. Malgré la confiance qu’il avait en ces hommes, Asami inspectait les lieux à sa manière. Chaque issue fut retenue, chaque placement de gardes. De toute manière, il était venu armer, son Berreta était simplement masqué par un sort. Il appréciait de plus en plus la magie pour toutes ces petites choses d’ailleurs. Comme cette expérience de pouvoir se faire une idée du corps de son époux une fois adulte physiquement…

-Tu vas réellement donner de l’argent ?

Harry restait tout proche d’Asami, plutôt mal à l’aise. Tant de regards tournés vers lui et même si ce n’était pas à cause de sa cicatrice, il ne trouvait pas cela tellement plus agréable que ce soit à cause de son mariage. Il n’y avait aucune honte en lui, c’était juste qu’il aimerait que sa vie privée ne soit pas jugée par des inconnus.

-Cela dépend de si je reste de bonne humeur ou non.

-Pour quelle cause ?

-Les hôpitaux et surtout les services de greffes d’organes.

Asami en faisait déjà beaucoup pour eux à son goût mais c’était sous le manteau. Il vit Harry froncer les sourcils, devinant pour une fois à l’avance à quoi il pensait. Bien sûr que la cause était noble et juste mais Asami était avant tout un homme d’affaires, pas un philanthrope.

-Disons que tu choisiras la somme que je donnerai.

-Je ne sais pas combien tu peux donner, Ryuichi, tu le sais bien. J’ai encore du mal avec la conversion des yens en livres sterling et en gallions.

La monnaie du monde magique était étonnamment unique, un soulagement pour Harry par ailleurs. Le sourire de son mari lui donna envie de le planter là mais ce serait enfantin, aussi il se contenta de détourner la tête pour continuer d’observer la foule. Ils avancèrent jusqu’au buffet auquel ils furent servis. Enfin, on les aborda, autant par curiosité que pour affaires. Plus d’une fois, Harry faillit rosir en ressentant la fierté d’Asami de le présenter comme son époux. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas juste faire figuration, parlant du fait qu’il étudiait encore. Comme il était occidental, on le fit surtout parler de son pays, ce qu’il avait heureusement prévu. Il avait un peu potassé le sujet pour ne pas paraître stupide et ne pouvoir dire qu’il n’avait vu que Privet Drive, une partie de Londres et son internat… Voyant finalement Asami pris dans une discussion de géopolitique, Harry l’informa qu’il allait au petit coin. Il sentit le regard de son mari qui le suivit et roula les yeux quand il fut enfin seul. Cela n’allait pas prendre plus de cinq minutes. Mais ce fut la suite qui prit plus longtemps quand il ressortit de la cabine pour se laver les mains.

Appuyé contre le mur, quelqu’un l’attendait visiblement. La personne en question prit une photographie de lui et l’étudia sans prendre de suite la parole, laissant le temps à Harry de l’observer en retour. Il n’avait aucun doute sur l’identité du personnage, cependant il n’avait pas pensé le rencontrer si tôt. La chevelure blond décoloré, les yeux marrons, une silhouette fine mais agile et musclée.

-Bonsoir, Takaba-san.

Harry n’allait pas faire comme s’il ne savait pas qui il était. Le blond parut étonné avant que ses traits ne durcissent.

-Tu sais donc qui je suis. Mais sais-tu qui est Asami ?

Harry plongea ses mains pleines de savon sous l’eau pour les rincer et les frotter tout en répondant.

-Il est avant toute chose mon mari. Et je te conseille de faire très attention à ce que tu vas pouvoir dire. Oui, je suis au courant pour ses activités moins connues.

Harry secoua ses mains, prit de quoi les essuyer avant de faire face à Takaba qui semblait déjà à court d’arguments. Alors il comptait faire reposer tout son ‘plaidoyer’ sur le fait qu’Asami était un yakuza ? Harry secoua la tête, jeta sa boulette de papiers d’un geste adroit dans la poubelle.

-Vous ne pouvez pas être vraiment mariés…

-Nous nous sommes mariés au Royaume-Uni, notre mariage est tout ce qu’il y a de plus légal.

-Il y a encore huit mois, il était avec moi ! Comment est-ce qu’il t’a rencontré ?

-Parce que tu penses que ça te regarde après ce que tu as fait ? Tu ne manques pas d’arrogance. Par contre, tu manques d’auto-préservation, tu sais qu’il ne veut pas te voir et pourtant, tu es ici.

Harry savait déjà qu’Asami venait le chercher qui plus était. Il croisa les bras alors que son vis-à-vis commençait à s’agiter. Expliquant qu’il voulait juste le voir bien en vie et lui parler, qu’il ne demandait pas la lune, qu’il savait qu’il avait fait n’importe quoi… Harry l’écoutait réellement mais il était incapable de se mettre à la place de Takaba. Jamais il ne tromperait volontairement son mari. C’était autant une question de confiance que de respect. Après, Asami n’était pas non plus tout blanc dans cette histoire vu ce qu’il lui avait raconté. Violer quelqu’un ne serait jamais une bonne chose. Et même si la personne finit par aimer ça. Harry avait eu un peu peur pour lui-même après avoir tout entendu. Heureusement, savoir que le dragon ne permettrait pas qu’il lui arrive une telle chose l’avait aidé à se détendre à nouveau. Cela avait juste prouvé un peu plus les dires de son mari sur le fait qu’il n’était pas un homme bon. Et alors que Takaba allait l’approcher pour qu’il réponde aux questions qui avaient été lancées, la porte s’ouvrit avec fracas et Asami entra.

Akihito se figea sitôt qu’Asami se montra. Il le contempla comme un assoiffé observerait une oasis. Avec bonheur et désenchantement dans le même temps. Il allait faire un pas vers l’homme mais celui-ci sortit son Berreta et il cessa de se mouvoir à nouveau. Parce qu’il savait que quand le yakuza dégainait, ce n’était pas pour le spectacle, c’était pour se servir de son arme.

-Takaba. La sécurité ne sait pas faire son travail, mais tu as toujours été doué pour t’insinuer où il ne faut pas.

Le blond sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux face au ton glacial de son ancien amant. Il vit du coin de l’œil l’époux d’Asami rejoindre celui-ci, poser une main sur son bras armé.

-Il n’en vaut pas la peine et nous n’avons pas encore donné d’argent pour l’œuvre.

Harry savait très bien qu’ils ne subiraient aucune conséquence d’avoir abattu le blond mais il ne voulait pas voir ça, pas maintenant. Savoir et voir, ce n’était pas la même chose et même s’il l’acceptait, il n’était pas encore prêt. Asami dut le comprendre puisque son Berreta réintégra son holster. Puis Harry finit contre son mari.

-C’est mon dernier avertissement, Takaba, ne t’approche plus de nous.

-Asami… Je suis désolé !

-Tais-toi !

Harry sentait poindre l’énervement. En fait, celui d’Asami dans le lien le faisait réagir, le besoin de protéger son compagnon se faisait sentir. Si Asami ne voulait rien entendre, c’était son droit.

-Ta gueule, même. Si Ryuichi ne veut pas les entendre, tu ne peux pas l’obliger à les recevoir. Tu n’as donc pas de respect à ce point ?

Akihito se sentit se décomposer un peu plus à l’intérieur et baissa la tête. Quand il la releva, il vit que le couple était parti. Les larmes embuaient sa vue, il finit appuyer contre le carrelage, du moins jusqu’à ce qu’on le jette hors des murs de la réception, Asami ayant bien sûr prévenu qu’il était là. Sortant son appareil photo, il contempla de nouveau le visage de celui qui l’avait remplacé. Il avait vu les alliances. Il avait vu la proximité. Mais il ne pouvait pas cautionner cela. Jamais. Il appela Fei Long en s’éloignant de la fête. Il fallait que les choses s’arrangent.

______

Quatorze millions de yens (l’équivalent de cent huit milles euros). Harry avait du mal à croire qu’il venait de donner autant au nom de son mari et lui. A moins que ça ne soit pas tant que cela ? Chaque fois qu’il avait regardé Asami pour savoir s’il devait s’arrêter au non, celui-ci s’était contenté de sourire. Assis dans la limousine sur les cuisses du dragon sacré, l’adolescent encore dans son apparence d’adulte avait envie de pester.

-Alors, ça fait beaucoup ou non ?

-J’ai ‘gentiment’ donné un peu plus. Tu es plutôt radin, mon époux.

-Je ne comptais pas te ruiner non plus. Qu’as-tu fait de lui ?

Pas besoin de donner le nom pour savoir de qui il parlait.

-Il est rentré dans son taudis. Il fomente un plan pour nous séparer, je crois.

-Vraiment ? Il en a plus dans le ventre que je ne l’aurais cru. Ou il est vraiment amoureux…

-Je m’en moque complètement. Je veux que toi, tu sois amoureux.

Asami attira un peu plus Harry contre lui pour un long baiser. S’il n’avait pu profiter de cette forme à l’aller, il n’allait pas gâcher le retour. Il avait très envie de garder son époux ainsi mais le voir grandir serait aussi intéressant. Il l’allongea sur la banquette et vint le surplomber en repoussant ses lunettes. Harry tenta de dire quelque chose mais il le fit de nouveau taire en mélangeant leurs langues, tenant les poignets de celui-ci d’une main implacable alors que l’autre s’amusait à le dévêtir en partie. Asami vint laisser une marque claire sur la gorge dégagée alors que ses doigts se refermaient autour d’un sexe semi-dressé. Le cri qu’il entendit alors le fit presque ronronner alors qu’il débuta les va-et-vient, levant la tête pour lire les expressions faciales d’Harry. Celui-ci l’avait complètement allumé à le défendre comme il l’avait fait, il avait besoin de le toucher après cela, pour pouvoir encore se contenir le temps qu’il faudrait.

-C’est ça… Crie pour moi…

-Ryu… Ah !

Harry se sentait à la fois dépassé et bien, très bien. Maîtrisé qu’il était, il aurait pu paniquer ou quelque chose du genre mais non, tout ce qu’il voyait là, c’était le plaisir qui brûlait ses veines. C’était aussi bien qu’un vol en balai, à dos de dragon… Non, ça devenait mieux que ça. Il agitait les hanches dans l’espoir d’avoir plus de caresses, il avait complètement arrêté de réfléchir à l’idée que c’était peut-être trop tôt, qu’il n’était pas prêt. A croire que son mari savait mieux que lui parce que là, Harry se sentait prêt à absolument tout. Il fallait dire que le lien aidait énormément, le plaisir que son dragon sacré prenait à le toucher si intimement relevait le sien et le perdait irrémédiablement. Alors comment ça serait lors de leur vraie union ? Harry serra plus fort les épaules d’Asami alors que les bruits obscènes de ses fluides qui aidaient au glissement lui parvenaient aux oreilles. Il vint dans un nouveau cri sonore, un peu étouffé ensuite par un baiser un peu agressif de son mari parce que quand il recula, il y avait un goût de sang sur ses papilles et Asami qui se léchait les lèvres.

-… Pervers…

Asami eut un sourire satisfait.

-Tu n’imagines pas encore à quel point.

Harry allait demander des précisions mais il se tut en rougissant quand Asami se mit à lécher sa main salie par son essence, ses yeux ressemblant plus à ceux du dragon qu’il cachait en lui qu’à ceux d’un humain.

-Ouais…

Harry n’essaya même pas de se redresser, continuer de regarder ce spectacle inattendu. Il se goûta ensuite dans la bouche d’Asami, le retour au penthouse fut un peu flou alors qu’ils ne se décollaient pas l’un de l’autre. Le désir et la convoitise du dragon noyaient encore les émotions et le bon sens d’Harry alors qu’il finissait à moitié nu dans le salon. Ce fut un hululement sonore qui l’arrêta et il se tourna vers son familier. Hedwige était revenue et avec du courrier. Asami gronda tout bas mais recula pour se servir un verre de whisky. Harry se sentit dépossédé mais c’était pour le mieux. Il sourit de façon bancale à sa chouette, se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Je prends une douche rapide et je t’enlève ça, d’accord, Hedwige ?

La chouette hulula son accord, les yeux maintenant tournés vers Asami qui allumait une cigarette.

-Euh…

-Vas-y, Harry. L’interruption est de bon aloi…

Même si Asami maudissait le familier dans un coin de son esprit malgré tout. La frustration lui montait bien à la tête alors qu’il n’avait voulu qu’un avant-goût et qu’il l’avait eu. Son époux était un peu gêné mais clairement pas contre le fait qu’ils puissent s’unir. Le lien lui avait donné tous les aperçus dont il avait eu besoin pour en être convaincu, tout comme les expressions physiques d’Harry. Il le laissa donc filer et appela Kirishima que celui-ci le rejoigne.

-Asami-sama.

Le secrétaire était toujours prêt. Cependant, il semblait étonné d’être appelé, il fallait dire qu’il avait bien vu dans quels états ils étaient sortis de la limousine.

-Ce n’est pas encore le moment. Takaba était à la fête. Il a parlé à Harry.

Kirishima repassa aussitôt en mode professionnel, attendant la suite.

-Harry m’a empêché de le tuer, cependant je suis certain que Takaba va avoir de la suite dans les idées.

-Je vais le faire filer par un sorcier, nous saurons très vite de quoi il en retourne, Asami-sama.

-Des nouvelles de Fei Long ?

-Pas encore. Mais si Takaba prévoit de vous attaquer…

-Ce n’est pas à moi qu’il va vouloir s’en prendre.

Asami vida son verre et le tendit à Kirishima qui le resservit immédiatement.

-Je vais accepter la proposition du fils de l’empereur. Il va être le garde d’Harry.

Kirishima hocha la tête et le nota, il préparerait les documents. Asami, de son côté, ne doutait plus de son époux, aussi le savoir avec l’autre adolescent ne lui faisait plus rien au niveau de la jalousie. Cependant, il se méfierait toujours de quiconque approcherait Harry. Encore plus alors qu’il retournerait à l’école. D’ailleurs, il n’avait toujours pas prévenu son époux qu’il entrerait à Mahoutokoro à la fin du mois d’août alors même que les vacances japonaises étaient différentes des vacances européennes. Takefumi y serait son guide et son protecteur, ce qui était un honneur pour le futur empereur et la raison pour laquelle la famille avait demandé à avoir ce poste pour l’adolescent Niwa. C’était aussi une sorte de revanche à prendre sur le Royaume-Uni s’ils pouvaient prouver qu’ils faisaient mieux que ce dernier. La guerre moldue avait laissé des traces jusque dans le cœur des sorciers japonais. Ils n’oubliaient pas. Même si leurs moldus avaient été dans le mauvais camp, ils n’oubliaient pas.

Harry revint alors, les cheveux encore humides, les joues toujours un peu roses. Il constata la présence de Kirishima qui devait très bien savoir ce qu’il se passait. L’homme lui semblait parfois plus comme une extension d’Asami qu’un être à part entière. Cela lui rappelait la notion d’homme-lige dans les livres du Moyen-Âge qu’il avait pu lire petit. Il caressa Hedwige alors qu’ils entendaient que ça parlait cargaison de mitraillettes et récupéra son courrier en emmenant son familier se reposer. De l’eau, des friandises plus tard, il était assis dans le canapé pour lire son courrier. Comme la première était de la part de Sirius, il lut à haute voix pour son mari.

_Cher Prongslet,_

_Je suis vraiment très surpris que tu te sois marié et que tu sois parti d’ici sans même chercher à nous joindre. Mais c’est notre faute, j’en suis bien conscient, puisque tu n’avais pas le droit d’utiliser la magie. C’était une grosse faille de sécurité et j’ai vraiment l’impression de t’avoir perdu. Surtout que tu dis n’avoir aucune preuve que c’est une créature magique, j’ai peur pour toi, mon petit. Alors je t’en prie, je t’en supplie, si tout ce que tu as dit est vrai, fais-en sorte que je puisse te rejoindre. Je ferai ce que ton mari voudra s’il a réellement la légitimité qu’il dit avoir, tout pour rester avec toi._

_En plus, ce n’est pas comme si un avenir radieux m’attend ici._

_Sinon, je ne fais pas grand-chose de mes journées, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas sortir. En fait, je me sens plutôt inutile et les choses ne s’arrangent pas ici. Les journaux continuent de te mettre plus bas que terre et Dumbledore a recomposé ce qu’on appelle l’Ordre du Phénix. Un groupe de gens donc qui tentent d’arrêter Voldemort. Tes parents en faisaient partie… Le QG se trouve dans l’ancienne maison de mes parents, un lieu que je hais tant que je suis la plupart déprimé et au bord des nerfs._

_Je… Dire que j’ai écrit tout ça… Harry, j’espère que tu vas réellement bien et que je te verrais bientôt. Je suis désolé de t’avoir laissé tout seul. Je veux me rattraper et… Je ne sais pas. Je me sens vraiment en dessous de tout et si au fond, tu m’en voulais, je le comprendrai. Réponds-moi dès que possible._

_Avec amour,_

_Patmol_

Harry était plutôt ému à la fin, de savoir que Sirius avait réellement peur pour lui, c’était une des plus belles preuves d’amour qu’il avait reçu depuis longtemps de la part d’un adulte censé prendre soin de lui. Il se blottit instinctivement contre Asami qui glissa sa main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés. Il voulait que Sirius vienne ici, oui. Avec son mari, l’évadé n’aurait rien à craindre. Il leva ses yeux émeraude et chercha ses mots. Les doigts du dragon sacré caressèrent ses lèvres.

-Je sais ce que tu veux. Kirishima, fais préparer le jet, Suoh va aller chercher ce Sirius avec deux hommes qu’il choisira. Au moins un sorcier avec eux.

-Oui, Asami-sama.

Kirishima partit dans le bureau pour téléphoner alors qu’Harry serrait son mari un peu plus fort. Il l’embrassa plusieurs fois.

-Merci, merci…

-C’est ta famille. Si elle ne te fait aucun mal, je n’ai pas de raison de te l’enlever.

-Il va être un peu difficile… Je lui expliquerai tout, je te le promets. Il ne te fera aucun ennui.

-S’il m’en fait, tu sais que je peux le punir à ma guise.

-Ouais… Je le ferai soigner aussi… Je pense qu’il a quelques troubles mentaux.

Asami n’aimait pas bien cette nouvelle mais il ferait avec. Harry lut rapidement les deux autres courriers, grimaçant pas mal à la lettre d’Hermione qui le traitait d’irresponsable, d’égoïste et autres joyeusetés. Il la passa à son mari et continua avec celle de Ron qui était un peu plus perplexe mais posé. Les jumeaux avaient mis de leur grain de sel, ce qui le fit sourire. Il soupira ensuite et bâilla.

-Je dois écrire une lettre pour Sirius, que Suoh puisse la mettre à la poste dès qu’il arrive.

-Oui, c’est à quoi je pensais. Tu lui donneras ainsi les indications pour qu’il vienne à Suoh et qu’ils repartent vite de là-bas.

-Je m’y mets tout de suite. Il faut que je parle à Suoh aussi, pour qu’il ait des preuves à donner à Sirius qu’il vient bien de ma part.

Asami jeta un œil à l’heure en envoyant un message à son homme de main qui parut quelques minutes plus tard. Harry écrivait encore à tout allure sur son parchemin sur la table basse tandis que le dragon sacré lui donnait les premiers renseignements.

Finalement couchés après toute cette agitation, Harry demanda à voix basse à son mari, sa tête sur son torse.

-Tu vas en faire un yakuza ?

-Tant qu’il ne m’aura pas prouvé qu’il peut te protéger, il sera sur la sellette, même si vous pourrez vous voir. Il va devoir jouer à ma manière.

-Ca te ressemble bien… Mais Sirius est vraiment… compliqué.

-Je ferai comme je fais d’habitude. Ici, c’est mon territoire.

-A Rome, fais comme les romains, hein ?

-Très exactement, mais ce serait plus, fais comme le chef te dit.

Harry éclata de rire et se serra un peu plus contre Asami. Il ne supporterait plus de dormir seul, pourtant, il risquait de ne pas avoir le choix s’il retournait à Poudlard. Il se demanda enfin si c’était même possible, en raison des décalages horaires. Mais trop fatigué pour aborder le sujet immédiatement, il se contenta de s’endormir, en sécurité.

______

Minuit, l’heure où tout basculait. Cornélius faisait face à la personne qu’il avait appelé à l’aide et il ne pouvait cacher son irritation comme son soulagement qu’elle soit là. La conversation eut lieu à voix basse, le discours fut écrit pour être le plus propre et le plus désolé possible. Le Ministre savait qu’Aldérion Fox était arrivé au Royaume-Uni, lorsqu’un membre du Conseil venait officiellement, une flamme blanche s’allumait au-dessus du Ministère de la Magie du pays concerné. Il l’avait observé la peur au ventre, prêt à ronger tous ses ongles et même son chapeau melon tant la peur l’avait accablé. Demain, la nouvelle serait dans les journaux, la sanction du Conseil serait écrite noir sur blanc et les raisons de l’arrestation de Dolorès Ombrage soigneusement détaillées. C’était obligatoire et le mea culpa serait fait dès onze heures. Son contact lui assura que s’il faisait tout cela comme il lui avait dit de le faire, tout se passerait au mieux ensuite. Cornélius ne pouvait souhaiter que cela alors qu’il allait enfin se coucher lui aussi, grapillant quelques heures de sommeil.

Au lendemain, face à Amélia et Lucius, il leur montra son discours. Il vit leur étonnement, se félicita d’avoir su mettre de côté son orgueil. Il allait prouver qu’il n’était pas le Ministre pour rien, au moins cette fois. On frappa à la porte de son bureau et le Conseiller fut annoncé. Aldérion Fox entra, yeux bleu clair, cheveux blancs, élancé. On lui donnait des origines japonaises par ses ancêtres et Cornélius espérait que cela ne jouerait pas en leur défaveur.

-Conseiller Fox, soyez le bienvenu au Royaume Uni.

-Bonjour, ministre Fudge, madame, monsieur. Nous verrons si je suis réellement le bienvenu.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Vous avez de la chance, je viens de terminer le chapitre et je me dis, postons-le !  
> Merci encore pour vos retours sur cette fanfiction, ça fait vraiment plaisir !  
> Bonne lecture à vous et à je ne sais quand ^^

_Cher Patmol,_

_Tu vas très vite recevoir cette lettre et c’est normal. Non, je ne suis pas de retour en Angleterre, cependant mon mari sait ce que tu as demandé et il a bien voulu intercéder à ta demande. Dès que tu liras ces mots, sache qu’un avion – un système de transport moldu – t’attend ainsi que des employés de Ryuichi. Tu dois aller les retrouver et surtout, ne surtout pas montrer la moindre agressivité. Cela ne te servira à rien et tu raterais sans doute ta seule chance de pouvoir me rejoindre._

_S’il te plait, ne préviens personne de ton départ, fuis simplement l’endroit où tu te trouves et rends-toi à la gare de King’s Cross, sous ta forme de chien. J’ai dû les prévenir de ce fait, mais tu n’as rien à craindre, ils ne te dénonceront pas. Comme preuve qu’ils viennent de ma part, Hedwige sera avec eux déjà et Suoh, le principal garde du corps de Ryuichi, aura aussi mon écharpe de Gryffondor._

_Pendant le vol, il fera de son mieux pour répondre à tes questions. Au Japon, tu seras un homme libre comme tu seras un employé de mon mari. On pourra sortir ensemble, tu ne sais pas combien j’ai hâte que tu arrives._

_Dépêche-toi, ne perds pas de temps et brûle ce courrier, au cas où._

_Avec amour,_

_Prongslet_

Sirius lut et relut le parchemin, passablement éberlué. Vraiment ? Il avait une chance de fuir l’Angleterre, là maintenant ? Mais… Et Remus ? Son dernier meilleur ami serait furieux qu’il parte sans prévenir, même pour rejoindre Harry et s’assurer de sa sécurité. Il se planta une main dans les cheveux, tira un peu dessus. Puis, en réfléchissant, il se dit que si Hedwige était réellement ici, il pourrait laisser un message à l’homme et s’envoler sans culpabiliser, quoi que ça veuille dire. Parce qu’évidemment, sans connaître les technologies moldues, Sirius ne comprenait rien à cette histoire de transport volant. Il brûla la lettre en tout cas, bien décidé d’y croire. C’était l’écriture d’Harry, son filleul qui l’avait déjà sauvé en mettant même son âme en péril. Il devait croire en lui. Aussi, quand sa cousine, Tonks, entra dans la demeure, il en profita pour la fuir. Toujours plutôt émacié, il fonça à travers les rues, à en perdre haleine. Il n’avait plus qu’un but, arriver à la gare. Même si c’était dangereux pour lui.

Une fois sur place, Sirius ne se détendit guère. Il devait trouver les japonais le plus vite possible. Il huma l’air à la recherche de l’odeur de son petit. S’il y avait bien l’écharpe d’Harry, il ne pourrait que les retrouver en moins de temps qu’il n’en fallait pour le dire. Il trottinait rapidement, oubliant presque d’agir comme un chien normal. Et enfin, il faillit percuter un homme et leva la gueule pour le contempler. Celui-ci était en costume moldu, clairement musclé et sur son épaule, une chouette blanche qui n’avait pas l’air très heureuse d’être là. Il aboya de soulagement, gémit quand l’homme tendit l’écharpe rouge et or de son filleul. Il la renifla avec joie et aboya encore. Comme s’il avait compris, le japonais se mit en route pour sortir de la gare, Sirius le suivant de près. Il monta dans une voiture, à l’arrière, et celle-ci démarra de suite.

Suoh était assez étonné de la tête du chien. Même si le jeune époux de son maître lui avait tout expliqué, il avait encore du mal à croire qu’un sorcier pouvait se changer en animal à volonté. Il vit son collègue de cet autre monde lancer des sorts sur le chien, dans le but de rechercher et d’enlever le moindre sort de suivi et autres. D’une voix calme, malgré sa curiosité, il marmonna.

-Je suis Suoh. Nous devrions être à l’avion dans moins de vingt minutes. Là, vous reprendrez forme humaine, ce sera le mieux.

Le chien hocha la tête, ce qui le déstabilisa un peu. Il se reprit rapidement cependant, demanda son diagnostic à son collègue.

-Il y avait bien quelques sorts sur lui, je les ai enlevés. Il y en a d’autres, plus vieux, il faudra les traiter plus tard mais ils ne mettront pas en danger Harry-sama et Asami-sama.

C’était bien tout ce que Suoh voulait entendre. Une fois dans l’avion, Sirius put reprendre sa forme humaine et il s’étira tout en observant autour sans bien comprendre. Cette chose pouvait voler ? Il se tourna vers Suoh comme il avait plus pressant à faire.

-Puis-je utiliser Hedwige pour envoyer un message à un ami ?

Il vit le japonais froncer les sourcils et s’emparer d’une espèce d’appareil dans lequel il se mit à parler. Il crut entendre la voix d’Harry mais cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Il attendit juste de savoir et eut sa réponse.

-Vous pouvez, mais faites vite. Nous partons dans dix minutes.

Sirius se retrouva avec un stylo bille entre les mains, du papier. Peu habitué, il sut tout de même griffonner sa petite lettre à Remus et accrocha le tout à la chouette de son filleul, la remerciant de livrer cela pour lui. Il se fit mordiller et Hedwige s’envola sans plus attendre. L’évadé écouta ensuite les ordres de Suoh, s’attachant et tout le reste. Il réclama simplement l’écharpe d’Harry après avoir bu une potion de Paix pour éviter toute panique le long du voyage. Rassuré par l’odeur, il resta détendu même pendant le décollage, pour voir le ciel à travers les hublots. Un peu scotché que les moldus savent faire cela, il se laissa aussi nourrir comme le trajet serait long. Tout ce qui lui importait, ce serait la personne qu’il verrait à l’arrivée.

______

Aldérion Fox était assis dans la salle d’interrogatoire, parfaitement calme et composé. A côté de lui, Cornélius Fudge n’en menait pas large, comme il avait dû modifier un peu son futur discours. Les nouvelles que le ministre anglais venait d’avoir ne le rassurait guère pour l’avenir de son pays. Il avait encore fallu qu’Harry Potter fasse des siennes. Mais ce n’était pas une chose qu’il pouvait dire à haute voix. Marié à une créature sacrée, le Survivant était quasiment intouchable. Il supposait qu’au moins, avec le fait que le jeune homme soit hors du pays, les choses feraient moins de vagues lorsqu’il les évoquerait plus tard. Plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand la porte s’ouvrit, qu’une personne bien connue fut poussée à l’intérieur de la salle. Cornélius devait reconnaître que son ancienne sous-secrétaire était déjà dans un bien mauvais état pour moins d’une semaine à Azkaban. Il savait la prison effroyable pour avoir rendu visite aux prisonniers plus d’une fois mais le résultat était tout de même saisissant. Dolorès Ombrage avait déjà perdu du poids et son teint cireux lui donnait l’air d’un cadavre. Qu’on obligea à s’asseoir face à lui. L’odeur lui fit plisser le nez, il serra plus fort son chapeau melon.

-Dolorès Jane Ombrage.

Aldérion observait la femme comme si elle n’était qu’un insecte.

-Vous avez délibérément jeté et ignoré les courriers d’un autre chef d’état sous prétexte qu’il parlait d’une créature magique. Est-ce exact ?

Dolorès cligna plusieurs fois ses yeux qui lui donnaient toujours cet air de crapaud. Elle hocha la tête, voulant garder ses forces pour son plaidoyer.

-Avez-vous lu ou non que cette créature magique est sacrée ?

-Non…

-Vous n’avez donc lu que le sujet du courrier et non le reste ?

-Oui…

-… Stupide. Vous êtes accusée de haute trahison envers le monde magique pour ne pas avoir respecté les codes concernant les créatures magiques sacrées. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ?

-Les créatures sont des mons…

Aldérion ne lui permit pas de finir sa phrase, la faisant taire d’un coup de baguette. Cornélius était pâle comme cela lui donnait des problèmes en plus. Il devait arranger encore un peu son discours. Il avait cru que la femme verrait la lumière après avoir passé quelques jours en prison mais il fallait croire que sa haine était plus forte que sa raison. Les Aurors s’en occupèrent à nouveau alors que Aldérion disait au ministre.

-Je vous laisse un quart d’heure pour finir votre discours. Sachez que le couple Asami-Potter vous entendra. Ne faites pas d’erreur parce que rien ne vous sauvera d’une créature sacrée.

Le membre du Conseil sortit de la salle d’interrogatoire en cachant un sourire amusé et cruel. Il avait hâte de faire savoir à ce pays ce qui allait lui en coûter de ne pas avoir un gouvernement correct.

______

Asami était assis dans son salon, la nuit commençait à tomber. A cause du décalage horaire, le discours du ministre de la Magie du Royaume-Uni n’allait avoir lieu que maintenant. Mais il ne s’en plaignait guère, il avait pu ainsi travailler toute la journée sans interruption particulière. Il comptait amener son jeune époux au Sion, le lendemain, que celui-ci puisse voir d’où il exerçait réellement son pouvoir. Allumant une cigarette, un verre de whisky contre la jambe, il regarda sa précieuse âme-sœur le rejoindre. Pour avoir parlé à Suoh plus tôt, ils savaient tous les deux que Sirius Black était en route. Cependant, l’homme arriverait au milieu de la nuit, il serait donc obligé d’attendre le lendemain pour voir son filleul. Parce qu’il était hors de question qu’on lui arrache son époux quand il l’avait enfin dans les bras en toute tranquillité. Il sourit quand Harry n’hésita pas à se coller à lui après s’être servi du jus de fruits. Il l’embrassa passionnément, manquant presque de l’allonger sur le canapé. Se contrôler devenait de plus en plus compliqué comme l’adolescent réagissait si vivement à ses baisers et ses caresses.

-Ryuichi… Pas maintenant…

Harry avait manqué de renverser son verre. Ses yeux vert émeraude sur son mari, il se débattait sous cette forte musculature. Il allait devoir s’y mettre aussi, il fallait croire. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à ressembler à une crevette. Impossible.

-Comme si tu as vraiment envie de l’entendre, je sais que tu le détestes.

-Ce n’est pas une raison, c’est important… En plus, l’humiliation doit être forte comme je suis aussi concerné.

Harry réussit à se redresser parce que son mari le lui permit et il se recala contre lui. Face à eux, un miroir communiquant avec un autre, qui était braqué sur une estrade dans le ministère. Harry devinait les journalistes autour, dont Rita Skeeter, ce qui le fit franchement grimacer. Il la montra à Asami pour qu’il sache de qui il fallait se méfier. Même si l’homme risquait plus de coller une balle dans la tête de la femme pour ne plus avoir à s’en occuper. Tellement plus rapide et efficace. Il entendit des pas derrière eux mais il ne bougea pas, ce devait être Kirishima. Celui-ci s’assit sur le fauteuil non loin, une pile de documents qui devaient attendre l’attention de son mari sur les genoux.

-Des fois, je me demande si tu ne travailles pas trop.

-Je délègue un peu.

Harry avait quelques doutes à ce sujet comme Ryuichi lui semblait un maniaque du contrôle. Il but une gorgée de son verre alors qu’apparaissait enfin Cornélius Fudge au pupitre. Derrière lui, d’autres représentants du ministère mais Harry serait bien incapable de dire qui était qui. Encore des lacunes à combler. Et la main d’Asami sur sa cuisse qui caressait lentement, très lentement…

 _« Peuple sorcier anglais, comme vous devez tous le savoir, nous avons actuellement la visite d’un membre du Conseil. Aldérion Fox_ – l’homme salua la foule pour faire savoir qui il était – _n’est malheureusement pas venu en simple visite diplomatique dans notre beau pays. A cause de l’un des membres de ce gouvernement, nous avons commis une faute que nous devons payer tous ensemble. Pour vous l’expliquer, je vais devoir remonter au début de cette affaire._

 _Par deux courriers, l’Empereur du Japon nous signalait la venue sur nos terres d’une créature magique sacrée_ – mouvement de surprise parmi les journalistes – _cependant nous avions au sein de nos employés une personne qui n’aimait pas les créatures magiques. Celle-ci n’a pas pris la peine de lire les courriers jusqu’au bout, au contraire, elle les a jetés alors qu’ils étaient une communication d’un chef d’état. De fait, quand les Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt et Nymphadora Tonks ont eu vent de la nouvelle, ils ont prévenu notre chère ministre de la Justice Amélia Bones. L’enquête a été rapidement menée, bien entendu et a conduit à l’arrestation de la sous-secrétaire d’état Dolorès Jane Ombrage…_ \- son de tollé et applaudissements également dans la salle – _qui se trouve actuellement à Azkaban. Celle-ci persiste dans sa haine des créatures magiques, aussi sera-t-elle sûrement condamnée pour haute trahison et connaîtra-t-elle Azkaban à vie. »_

Harry regarda Fudge boire un peu d’eau, remarquant à quel point l’homme était transpirant.

-Il me donne furieusement envie de rire…

-Il n’a pas encore abordé le plus dur.

Kirishima observait tout cela avec une sombre satisfaction. Son grand-père avait fait la guerre et voir les vainqueurs de l’époque être les perdants d’aujourd’hui le satisfaisait assurément. Asami souriait lui aussi.

 _« En ce qui concerne la créature sacrée qui est venu chez nous, il s’agit d’un japonais du nom d’Asami Ryuichi. Cet homme est devenu une créature magique sacrée il y a quelques mois alors qu’il a failli mourir. Il est le dragon sacré de l’air, en cela, il n’est bien sûr soumis à aucune loi humaine ou sorcière. Les Déesses Gaïa et Magia sont les seules à pouvoir le punir de ses actes si Elles le jugent utiles. Je tiens à ce que le peuple anglais, vous tous, vous compreniez bien que juger, diffamer, injurier Lord Asami est passible d’amendes_ – murmures parmi les journalistes – _et de prison._

 _Lord Asami était venu pour chercher son âme-sœur…_ \- bruit général de surprise, les journalistes ne tinrent plus et commencèrent à poser des questions tous en même temps. Les aurors rétablirent le silence. – _Donc, je disais que Lord Asami est venu pour chercher son âme-sœur qui est bien l’un des nôtres et que nous connaissons en réalité tous très bien. Lord Harry Potter est l’âme-sœur et désormais l’époux de Lord Asami. Le Survivant n’est plus dans notre pays, il a suivi son mari au Japon. En sa qualité d’âme-sœur d’une créature magique sacrée, Lord Harry Asami-Potter devient lui aussi intouchable et les mêmes règles que pour Lord Ryuichi Asami-Potter s’appliquent à lui. »_

Harry ricana un peu. Oui, d’une certaine manière, les règles s’appliquaient à lui mais c’était plus complexe que cela. Cependant, vu la bêtise du peuple sorcier anglais, il valait sans doute mieux présenter les choses ainsi. Il termina son verre et le posa sur la table basse, parcouru de légers frissons comme Asami ne cessait de le taquiner. Il ne se serait jamais cru aussi sensible avant de rencontrer l’homme. Il se blottit de nouveau alors que la nouvelle faisait crier les journalistes, créant un brouhaha qui ne permettait pas à Fudge de finir son discours.

-Aucun respect.

Kirishima n’approuvait pas du tout l’attitude des anglais sous son nez. Où était le protocole ? Il secoua la tête et se leva pour resservir du whisky à son chef. Il resservit également Harry avant de se réinstaller, espérant bien entendre la fin. Des sorts de silence plus tard, Fudge put effectivement reprendre, oscillant entre le blanc et le rouge au niveau du teint.

_« En ce qui concerne notre manque de respect flagrant envers une créature magique sacrée, nous nous devons de faire amende honorable. Je tiens à m’adresser présentement au couple Asami-Potter pour leur adresser toutes mes excuses au nom du peuple sorcier anglais. Nous n’avons pas su vous recevoir et vous prouver que nous étions dignes de vous rencontrer. Nous espérons cependant réparer notre erreur et nous nous tiendrions prêts si vous en veniez à revenir sur notre territoire. Veuillez nous excuser. »_

Fudge quitta le pupitre et s’inclina pour appuyer ses dires. Puis il revint pour terminer.

_« A présent, je laisse la place au membre Aldérion Fox pour qu’il puisse faire connaître les condamnations qui seront exercées sur le Royaume-Uni. »_

Et le ministre s’effaça pour laisser place à l’homme. A l’intérieur, il était aussi agité que soulagé d’avoir pu faire son discours sans s’évanouir. Cela n’améliorerait sans doute pas l’humeur du couple, surtout d’Harry Potter mais… Voldemort ne pouvait pas être de retour, point. Il n’était pas question que cela soit possible. Il se reprit pour écouter le discours de Fox.

_« Bonjour à tout le peuple du Royaume-Uni. Je suis Aldérion Fox, membre du Conseil et nous avons comme devoir de protéger et aider les créatures magiques, en particulier les mythiques et les sacrées. Les règles dont nous avons convenues ne sont pas juste des lois que nous avons établies seuls, dans notre coin. Elles ont été validées par les Déesses Elles-mêmes et nous sommes donc là pour les faire appliquer. Malgré le fait que votre faute ne soit pas si grave, nous nous devons d’être fermes et vous allez servir d’exemple. Vous pouvez en vouloir au Conseil, mais il s’agit ici de faire en sorte que les Déesses ne nous punissent pas tous pour les erreurs de quelques-uns. Je pense que nous sommes tous d’accord sur le fait que nous ne voulons pas perdre nos dons. »_

Les journalistes s’agitèrent, on voyait la peur sur leurs visages et beaucoup acquiescèrent vivement.

_« Aussi, nous condamnons le Royaume-Uni à une amende de trois millions de gallions qui sera répartie entre Lord Asami-Potter et l’Empereur du Japon qui a lui aussi été insulté par la façon dont ses courriers ont été ignorés. Les votes internationaux de votre pays seront ignorés pendant deux ans, jusqu’à la majorité réelle d’Harry Asami-Potter. De plus, nous imposons une taxation plus élevée des marchandises provenant de votre territoire là encore pendant deux ans et enfin, le Royaume-Uni ne pourra demander aucune aide mondiale s’il venait à rencontrer une guerre civile pendant cinq ans. Telles sont les décisions prises par le Conseil et elles s’appliquent dès aujourd’hui. Merci de votre écoute et bonne fin de journée. »_

On tenta de lui poser des questions mais Aldérion n’avait aucune envie de s’attarder à la tribune. Il était plutôt satisfait de la tournure des événements. En empêchant les aides mondiales, seuls les hommes du Conseil pourraient soutenir le Royaume-Uni pendant leur guerre civile si elle en venait à éclater. Et de fait, ils seraient plus à même de protéger Harry Asami-Potter s’il le fallait. Difficile à dire comme Amélia n’avait toujours pas les informations cruciales qui leur manquaient.

De l’autre côté de la Terre, Harry se mordillait un ongle en réfléchissant. Le miroir était redevenu normal et les annonces du membre du Conseil le laissait un peu paniqué. La guerre civile aurait forcément lieu, à quoi pensait ces gens pour agir de la sorte ? Il fallait qu’il les voie, qu’il leur parle. Cependant, il était bien conscient qu’il n’avait que sa bonne foi pour faire savoir que Voldemort était bien vivant et à l’affût.

-Tu réfléchis trop.

Harry releva la tête vers son mari.

-Je connais le membre du Conseil japonais, Harry. S’ils ont fait ça, c’est qu’ils ont prévu quelque chose pour ce Voldemort. Les choses s’arrangeront le moment venu.

Harry se confronta longuement à ce regard doré et se détendit. Il sourit même et se leva pour aller à la cuisine.

-Bien, tant mieux. Parce que je n’ai pas hâte de gérer tout ça.

-Je m’en occuperai.

-Tu ne pourras pas tout faire. Occupe-toi plutôt des papiers que Kirishima a pour toi, je vais cuisiner.

Et achever ainsi de se détendre. Harry alluma sa tablette et chercha la recette qu’il avait choisi pour le soir-même. Il ajouta de la musique et se lança dans la confection de ses onigiris. Asami n’en laissa pas une miette…

______

Au quartier général de l’Ordre du Phénix, c’était l’hystérie collective. Personne ne voulait croire ce qu’ils avaient entendu même si c’était des déclarations du gouvernement et qu’elles étaient forcément pertinentes. Les seuls qui prenaient plutôt bien la nouvelle, c’était les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient envie d’écrire à Harry, Remus Lupin qui s’inquiétait quand même du départ de Sirius même s’il avait lu sa lettre et Ron qui se disait qu’Harry allait en avoir de l’argent à dépenser. Un peu jaloux oui, mais il savait bien que son meilleur ami méritait d’avoir une âme-sœur pareille pour tout ce qu’il avait souffert. Dumbledore finit par réussir à ramener le calme. Et si à l’extérieur, il avait son image de grand-père joyeux, à l’intérieur, il avait envie d’aller chercher Harry par la peau du cou et de l’enfermer quelque part dont il oublierait la clé.

-Bien, bien… Les nouvelles sont bouleversantes mais si un membre du Conseil corrobore tout cela, nous devons accepter les choses.

-Mais Albus, Harry n’est même plus ici sous notre protection…

-Molly, ne soyez pas stupide, vous pensez que nous pouvons mieux protéger Potter que son âme-sœur qui est un dragon sacré ?

Severus Snape était choqué, bien que cela ne se lisait pas sur ses traits. Plus que pour l’union, c’était le fait qu’ils n’auraient aucune aide quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres dévoilerait enfin son jeu. Pourquoi le Conseil leur faisait une telle chose ? Pour protéger Potter ? Il espérait que ce soit cela… En se mariant, l’adolescent était devenu aussi citoyen japonais. Avec la double nationalité, le Royaume-Uni ne pouvait faire prémunir ses propres lois sur le jeune homme. Et puis, qui oserait en sachant que cela mettrait en colère une créature sacrée ?

-Remus, où donc est Sirius ?

Dumbledore avait noté l’absence de l’évadé mais ne s’en était pas inquiété. Cependant, il fallait toujours savoir où était ses pions, aussi interrogeait-il le loup-garou.

-Il est parti rejoindre Harry. Des hommes du dragon sacré sont venus le chercher.

-Et il n’a rien dit à personne ?!

Le directeur de Poudlard était outré. Enfin une manière d’être vraiment en communication avec Harry et cette chance s’était déjà envolée.

-Il m’a envoyé Hedwige alors qu’il allait déjà partir. Il doit être arrivé là-bas.

-Mais il va finir en prison !

Molly n’en revenait pas d’une telle inconscience. Elle se leva pour servir le dîner, elle avait besoin de s’occuper pour moins paniquer.

-Non, comme il va être employé par le mari d’Harry, il ne pourra être puni que par celui-ci. De ce que j’ai compris.

Remus l’espérait de tout cœur en tout cas. Il craignait vraiment que Sirius ait sauté à pieds joints dans un piège. Il aurait voulu l’avoir accompagné, plutôt qu’à être là à déplorer qu’il ne pouvait faire changer l’avis des meutes de loups-garous au sujet de Voldemort. Il pensait que l’arrestation d’Ombrage ferait du bien mais il fallait encore réparer les dégâts des lois qu’elle avait fait passer. Et ça, ce n’était pas encore résolu. Le membre du Conseil allait-il s’en occuper ? Ne serait-ce que pour lui, il le souhaitait. Il prit sa part du dîner en silence, pas plus affamé que cela mais pensant à demain, où il pourrait manquer. Il regarda quelquefois Dumbledore, se demandant à quoi le vieil homme pensait. Pour finalement se dire qu’il valait mieux ne pas savoir…

______

C’était son premier jour de service et il n’avait jamais été aussi nerveux de toute sa vie. Pas même quand il avait rencontré sa future épouse avec laquelle il s’entendait à merveilles. Takefumi Niwa était à présent garde du corps pour l’une des personnes les plus importantes de la planète. Ils avaient presque le même âge mais ils avaient des destins tellement différents. Fantastiques néanmoins. Il arriva avec un collègue sorcier adulte dans le hall de l’immeuble du couple Asami-Potter. A partir d’aujourd’hui, il allait servir quelqu’un au lieu d’être servi. Bien sûr, les traditions de son pays lui donnaient l’humilité d’accepter la chose mais c’était encore incroyable pour lui. Il avait encore du mal à croire que le dragon sacré avait choisi de lui faire confiance avec son âme-sœur après leur première rencontre mal amorcée. Montant dans l’ascenseur, ils finirent quasiment au dernier étage et Takefumi se retrouva face au secrétaire d’Asami-Potter. Il salua poliment.

-Niwa-san, soyez le bienvenu parmi nous. Comme vous le savez, vous serez l’un des gardes d’Harry-sama, celui qui en théorie sera toujours à la vue, à le protéger. Vous ne devez pas quitter ses côtés, quoi qu’il arrive, c’est un ordre d’Asami-sama.

-C’est bien compris, Kirishima-san.

-Bien, Harry-sama va être mis au courant maintenant. Soyez indulgent s’il panique. Il considère avoir des devoirs envers son pays, il lui sera peut-être difficile d’accepter qu’il devrait aller à l’école ici.

-Oui, je saurais rester calme.

Kirishima l’observa encore et Takefumi sentait presque une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe. Il récupéra son pass qui lui permettrait de franchir les portes du Sion ainsi que celles du penthouse et il entra donc avec Kirishima dans l’appartement. Il apprécia le style moderne et épuré, loin de toutes ces choses poussiéreuses qui s’empilaient dans le palais impérial. L’odeur du café lui sauta aux narines et il vit enfin le couple sacré, encore attablé. Si le dragon sacré porta de suite un regard sur lui, le poussant à se tendre un peu plus, son protégé semblait en pleine lecture d’un article de journal.

-Harry…

-Ton ex ne manque vraiment pas de culot. M’afficher comme ça parce qu’il ne sait rien de moi. Je me demande si je ne vais pas trouver un moyen de lui botter les fesses moi-même.

-Harry, ton garde du corps principal est là.

Harry leva des yeux écarquillés de surprise, Ryuichi lui avait bien parlé de gardes mais là… Il tourna la tête pour voir Takefumi Niwa. Il n’était pas sûr de comprendre…

-L’héritier impérial est mon garde du corps ?

-En effet. Il l’a demandé. Avance, Takefumi-san.

Takefumi obéit, les membres un peu raides. Il s’inclina devant eux et se tourna un peu plus vers Harry qui continuait de le regarder d’un air éberlué.

-Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous servir, Asami-Potter-sama.

-Harry-sama, suffira.

Asami termina sa tasse de café, un sourire un peu méchant sur les lèvres. Oui, voir la lignée de l’empereur se mettre sous ses ordres, c’était enthousiasmant. Harry se reprit un peu, sincèrement inquiet pour l’autre adolescent.

-Mais… Je suis la cible d’un mage noir, Ryuichi…

-Takefumi-san a été informé de tout. Il sera juste celui qui ne laissera jamais ton côté. D’autres gardes dans l’ombre seront là pour vous protéger.

Harry restait sceptique, il attirait tellement les problèmes qu’il voyait bien déjà le fils de l’empereur être gravement blessé. Cependant, lui refuser le poste serait le blesser moralement et cela pourrait entraîner également des conséquences politiques. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira. Il hocha finalement la tête et Takefumi se détendit.

-Vous pouvez m’appeler Fumi-san, Harry-sama.

-OK. Et tout ça, ça veut dire que je vais à Mahoutokoro, hein ?

-Je savais que tu étais intelligent, mon cher époux.

Asami n’était pas du tout ironique en disant cela. Il sortit une cigarette que Kirishima s’empressa de venir allumer.

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

-Nous allons avoir un problème de décalage horaire alors. Et quand le dragon en aura marre, tu ne pourras même plus sortir de notre chambre.

Evidemment. Harry jeta un regard noir à son mari et referma le journal sèchement. Il ne pouvait même pas réellement s’énerver comme ce que disait Ryuichi était logique. L’éloignement ne ferait que rendre la créature sacrée plus fébrile, sans compter les dangers qu’il y avait à retourner sur le sol anglais. Harry ne faisait pas confiance à son gouvernement, et encore moins à Dumbledore désormais. Il se leva pour reprendre du jus de fruits, en proposa à son garde. Takefumi ne sembla pas savoir quoi répondre, aussi, il lui en versa et lui mit le verre entre les mains.

-Tu dois être mon garde du corps mais au-delà de ça, j’espère bien qu’on sera amis. Alors détends-toi quand il n’y a pas de danger.

Harry revint à son mari.

-Bien. Parce que c’est le mieux à faire et que je n’ai aucune envie de te faire du mal. Mais sache tout de même que ça m’embête. J’aime Poudlard et j’aime mes amis. Donc, dès que possible, on ira là-bas pour quelques jours.

Asami souffla encore sa fumée.

-Soit. Nous verrons ainsi comment ce Voldemort agira si nous nous mettons sous son nez.

Harry hocha la tête. Bien sûr, amener ainsi, l’idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser croire qu’il n’en avait rien à faire du sort de son pays. Ce n’était pas vrai, malgré tout le mal qu’il lui avait fait. Il s’approcha de son mari et l’embrassa sur la joue. Asami fit signe à Kirishima qui déposa sur la table les feuillets d’inscription pour l’école japonaise, sa radiation de Poudlard. Harry remplit ce qu’il restait à remplir, signa. Les parchemins disparurent, se rendant sûrement là où ils devaient aller. Takefumi était lui-même soulagé à l’idée de ne pas avoir à aller en Ecosse. Il se permit donc de boire son verre de jus alors que la porte du penthouse s’ouvrait encore.

Suoh avait secoué l’évadé de prison sans douceur pour le réveiller. Il avait été tôt, environ six heures mais comme l’homme avait dormi dans l’avion, il n’avait eu aucune pitié. Là, pendant deux heures, il l’avait soigneusement fait préparer. Parce qu’entre la barbe mal entretenue, les cheveux emmêlés et les habits défraîchis, il n’aurait pu présenter le parrain d’Harry-sama à Asami-sama. Et si le sorcier avait grogné, râlé, il s’était laissé faire, pour apprécier sa nouvelle image dans le miroir. Mais plus que tout, c’était voir son petit qui l’intéressait et c’était bien pour ça qu’il s’était exécuté en rechignant tout de même. Et Suoh, de son côté, devait avouer que l’homme n’était pas mal du tout. Surtout ses yeux gris, là… Mais ce n’était pas le moment de penser comme ça. Aussi, il avait poussé l’ex-détenu dans l’ascenseur et lui avait ouvert la porte du penthouse.

Sirius avait tout de suite cherché son filleul du regard pour le trouver debout à côté d’un homme aux yeux dorés. Sûrement le dragon sacré. Il ne s’entendit pas dire bonjour, les yeux toujours rivés sur Harry qui lui semblait en pleine forme et en colère aussi. Il fronça un peu les sourcils, mais pas longtemps comme quand l’adolescent le vit, celui-ci se précipita vers lui pour l’enlacer férocement.

-Sirius ! Je suis tellement content de te voir.

-Moi aussi, Harry, Harry…

Sirius serrait son petit contre son cœur, inspirant son odeur clairement mêlée à celle du dragon maintenant. Il sourit de soulagement de le voir aussi souriant. Plus heureux, il le sentait. Il releva la tête quand le mari de son filleul parla.

-Monsieur Black. Venez signer votre contrat. Bienvenue au Sion.


End file.
